Prince of Dreams
by Aislynn Goldleaf
Summary: (completed) A flutter of red caught Yami's eye from the alley near the Mutou’s shop and he turned, curious, to see what it was. Her hair was a ruddy wet tangle, her lips and limbs blue from the cold. Who would sleep outside on a night like this?
1. Found

A.N.--- I've read several fictions about where Yami has his own body, and since I only have the poor American dubbed episodes to watch, I'm not sure if this actually happens in the manga or not. Anyway, this is one of those AU fics where Yami has his own body. Hopefully someone will read this and perhaps some of you will even enjoy it. Don't forget to review constructively. The rating is for future chapters, so be forewarned.

Aislynn Goldleaf

  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi, and is being used in this fan fiction for fan purposes only. All situations, opinions and characters not belonging to Kazuki Takahashi are the intellectual property of me. People, situations, and characters in this story are entirely fictional, any resemblance to actual people or events is unintentional. This disclaimer is for this story in its entirety.

* * *

**Prince of Dreams**

It was the coldest night of the year so far. Snow lay piled against the buildings where the frigid arctic winds could not reach. The sky overhead was heavy with low clouds reflecting the orange city lights and promised more snow to come. Yami trudged home through the darkness and cold, bundled up heavily to keep warm, only his expressive crimson eyes visible behind his golden bangs. He had spent the entire evening researching a book report for Yugi, his aibou. He was tired, hungry and frustrated, but was nearly home. A flutter of red caught his eye from the alley near the Mutou's shop and he turned, curious, to see what it was.

Inside, Yugi knew from their link that Yami was nearly home. He bustled around in the kitchen making hot chocolate and warming some chicken soup for their late supper. He felt a sudden swirl of curiosity followed by a flurry of emotions, surprise, then alarm and concern. Worried, Yugi sent a question through the link. 'Yami? What happened?'

At first he had thought he had just found a piece of discarded clothing. Yami reached out one gloved hand to grab it, intending to place it in the dumpster, but it was caught. He pulled a little harder and lifted a larger portion of it out of the snow. It was rounded...it was a head. The girl was Yugi's age, lips blue from the cold. She was pale and appeared to be sleeping, but who would be sleeping outside in weather like this? He picked her up as Yugi's question came quietly through their link. 'Meet me at the back door Aibou. She's going to need our help.'

Yugi turned the stove off and put the lid on the soup pot as a precaution. No telling how long this might take. He opened up the back door as he heard Yami stamp his boots on the porch and gasped at what he saw. The girl's skin was white, her lips and extremities blue from the cold. Her hair hung nearly to the floor in a wet ruddy tangle. She was barefoot, and dressed only in a thin summer nightgown that damply clung to her from neck to ankles. "Let's get her upstairs Yami."

There was only one way he knew to safely warm her up quickly. He made sure the doors were locked before following Yami upstairs. Yami had laid her on his bed and was tugging off his damp outerwear. Yugi grabbed a towel and gently dried her hair while Yami took his boots back downstairs and cleaned up the trail of melted snow. When he returned, Yugi had the girl's hair wrapped in the towel and was blushing as he faced Yami.

"We have to get her out of her wet dress and warm her up." His blush deepened. "W-we have to use our body heat."

Yami realized what Yugi was saying. He went and lifted the girl back up so Yugi could turn down the bed, then shifted her so her feet hung nearly to the floor next to the bed. "Yugi, if you lift her dress, I'll place her on the bed so we can get it off of her."

Yugi lifted the wet garment, relieved to find that she was wearing underwear, then noticed something. "Yami! Blood!"

"One thing at a time Aibou." Yami set her gently on the bed, holding her upright as they finished struggling with the wet garment. He used it to wipe the blood on her legs away before sliding her fully onto the bed. Yugi had already taken his shirt off.

"The best way to warm her..." Yugi blushed again before divesting himself of his pants and crawled into bed on the far side clad only in his boxers and socks. He pulled her reluctantly to him, gasping at the iciness of her skin. "She's so cold Yami. She'll need your help too."

"Of course." Yami covered them with the thick blanket before removing his own clothes and slipping into the bed beside them. He turned the girl onto her side and spooned against her frozen form. Yugi turned over and placed his back against her so she was spooned against him. Yami tucked her head under his chin, his hand resting lightly on Yugi's upper arm. Despite the cold, it wasn't long before he fell asleep, Yugi following him a short time later.

Her first conscious thought reveled in the delicious warmth that enfolded her. She snuggled deeper against the silken surroundings before she gasped with pain. Her hands and feet burned, her nose and ears smaller fires amid the blaze of her face. She whimpered softly as the painful sensations continued.

'Yugi? Yugi, she's awake.' Yami sent the thought to his sleepy aibou.

"Mmmph?" Yugi mumbled.

'Yugi, she's awake and in pain.' This, from Yami, brought him awake recalling the girl Yami had found. He opened his eyes to discover he had turned to face her while he'd slept. Her brow furrowed delicately beneath wisps of ruddy bangs as a soft whimper fled her pale pink lips.

Her lids fluttered, then opened to stare into the most amazing pair of amethyst eyes. Her pale emerald gaze focused on them in shock to the exclusion of all else. 'Yami?'

'I'll get her another towel. She seems...stunned.' Yami slowly left the bed and took one of Yugi's beach towels out of the bathroom cupboard taking a second to pull on a pair of sweatpants before returning.

Those incredible eyes captivated her. She dimly felt the bed move, felt the pain of her warming limbs as if from a great distance. She felt something rough shoved next to her under the covers and turned, finding herself staring into a sea of molten ruby.

Yami felt a shock run up the length of his spine when her pale emerald gaze locked onto his. Thank Ra he'd taken the extra seconds to pull a pair of sweats on. Yugi took advantage of her distraction to slip out of the bed and grab his own sweatpants from a drawer and throw them on. He rummaged around for a second complete set before pulling on a warm shirt. The girl and Yami still had their gazes locked.

'Yami, why don't you go see about some breakfast?' Yami's stomach growled loudly, followed by a quiet echo from the girl's. Yugi smiled and placed the sweat suit on the bed. "Here, these should help keep you warm. My name's Yugi, and this is Yami. Let one of us know if you need anything, and Yami can carry you downstairs once breakfast's ready."

Her vision widened to take in the pair before her. At first glance, she thought they were twins, but as she looked at them, she realized that Yami was the elder of the two. Her voice sounded strange to her when she spoke. "Arigatoo. Yuki desu."

"Do you need assistance to dress?" Yami's voice sent a shiver down her spine. She shook her head, not wishing to her hear herself speak. "I will return for you momentarily."

The phone began to ring downstairs and Yugi ran to answer it. Yami left more slowly, closing the door as he left. Once in the kitchen he gathered the items necessary for oatmeal and set the kettle on the burner. He gazed out the window at the furiously blowing snowstorm and sighed, turning as Yugi entered the kitchen. "Grandpa's stuck out at his friend's dig. A blizzard here, a sandstorm there. No telling when either will end."

A loud thump sent them both running up the stairs. Then the whistle from the kettle called Yugi away as the both reached the bedroom door. "I'll finish breakfast Yami, call if you need me."

Yami nodded as Yugi turned to head back downstairs. He knocked gently on the door. "Yuki-san? Are you all right?"

"Y-yami-san?" Her voice was so piteous that he threw open the door. She laid where she had fallen onto the floor, struggling to push herself into a sitting position. Her borrowed sweatpants bunched around her knees and she blushed a deep red as Yami came over to help her. He lifted her effortlessly and had her lean against his shoulder as he made her presentable. "Thank you."

He swept her up to cradle her in his arms and began their way downstairs. "Doo itashimashite. You're likely to be weak for several days yet. Do you remember what happened to you?"

His question was asked as he set her onto one of the kitchen chairs. Yugi placed a bowl of oatmeal before her. The table was a little crowded with the bowls of jam, brown sugar, cinnamon, walnuts, raisins and the small pitcher of cream already there. She fixed her oatmeal simply by sprinkling a little brown sugar on top and waiting for the sugar to melt. "I don't remember much except that I had to get away. You won't tell anyone I'm here will you? I mean, can I stay here?"

Her eyes were filled with her fear as she sought them out each by turn. It was Yami who spoke first. "We will do what we can Yuki."

"You'll have to stay here at any rate, the radio's calling for more than 24 inches by tomorrow morning, and there's another storm coming in behind this one." Yugi fixed both his and Yami's bowls while he talked animatedly. His cheerful banter filled the kitchen, and before she realized it, her bowl was empty. A huge yawn split her face before she could hide it as Yami and Yugi finished their breakfasts.

"Would you rather rest on the couch or back upstairs?" Yami picked her up as easily as if she weighed next to nothing.

"I don't want to be alone. Could one of you stay with me on the couch?" Yugi readily agreed, stating it was Yami's turn to do the dishes and their room. He sat down next to her and pulled out his homework. That book report would be due once classes resumed, and this was as good a time as any to work on it. Yuki yawned again and snuggled into a blanket they had thoughtfully tucked around her.


	2. Awkwardness

A.N.-- You like me! You really like me! Wham!

Arigatoo gozaimasu for all the reviews already! Don't forget, I know there are mistakes there, so read, and criticize constructively when you review! This isn't just for my enjoyment! No, wait, it is! But still, there's always room for improvement!

* * *

Yuki awoke a few hours later to find herself in a most compromising situation. She lay between Yugi's legs, her head pillowed comfortably on his soft stomach. His deep quiet breathing told her he was asleep, but he, um, his um... his, ahem! was pressing gently into her neck. She blushed furiously, she was so entangled in the blanket that she was effectively trapped where she was. She looked up and found herself lost in Yami's crimson eyes once more. "You had a nightmare."

He lifted her off of Yugi's sleeping form and helped untangle her from the blanket. "Anoo, Yami? I need to, um... the restroom?"

He swept her up, blanket and all to carry her upstairs once more. Yugi curled onto his side as her weight left the couch. Yami smiled softly at him before he carried Yuki effortlessly up the stairs. "Will you need assistance?"

"I-if you stand me in front of..." She blushed again. "I should be able to..."

He chuckled. "It's all right little one. I'll wait just outside the door if you need me."

"Arigatoo..." Her voice was already sounding tired. She whispered something into his ear as he stood her gently on her feet. He opened the cabinet under the sink and handed her a small pale pink packet. She noticed the small pile remaining inside and her eyebrows rose.

"One of our friends leaves these things for convenience. She's been away attending dance school this year." Yuki blushed.

"I did wonder... Arigatoo Yami." She bowed her head unable to meet his eyes any longer.

"I will be outside if you need me." Yami stepped outside secretly relieved. He and Yugi both had been afraid she'd been assaulted. This would ease his aibou's heart some. Yuki had only just dozed off when her nightmare had begun. At first, they had tried to wake her, but when that failed, Yugi had pulled her over until she laid partly on top of him. She'd quieted quickly then. Yugi usually did have a calming influence on people. He heard her finish, then a protracted silence.

"Yuki-san?" The door opened very slowly and Yami had to hurry to catch her as her legs gave under her. "Steady now. Let's get you back downstairs."

She had never seen eyes that color before... he held her tightly to him, supporting her in her weakness. She found herself blushing again as he bent to scoop her into his arms once more. She apologized profusely on the way back down to the couch, embarrassed by her helplessness. Yami reassured her that it was no trouble and that she should just rest and recover. Yugi was still sleeping curled up, his homework laying scattered across the floor. Yami placed her back on the couch and went about retrieving the wayward books and papers.

When he had finished he saw that Yuki had fallen asleep once more, and she'd slipped to one side, her head coming to rest peacefully on Yugi's curled legs. They both looked like angels laying there. 'Aibou to tomodachi, ni tenchi.'

He watched them sleep for a few moments more, then went upstairs to straighten up.

The pain in Yugi's legs brought him slowly around to consciousness. A sharp pins and needles sensation completely engulfed both legs from the knees down. He tried to move them, opening his eyes when he felt her weight. Slowly he disentangled himself, walking gingerly around until the pins and needles subsided. Frustration flowed through his link from Yami, along with a few choice mutterings and a desire to send something to the Shadow Realm. Yugi went into the kitchen where Yami sat surrounded by Yugi's homework, growling. "Why doesn't your sensei read this herself if she wants the answers to these questions?"

"She has, Yami. The report is so she knows I have understood what I read, and the report format is similar to those used in businesses. Kaiba always aces these." Yugi turned the heat on under the soup that was still on the stove from the night before. It would be fine to eat once he boiled it for a while. "Has Yuki-san been asleep all morning?"

"No, she awoke about an hour ago...her condition..." How should he phrase this? "The blood is natural for her at this time."

"Oh...oh! Ok." He mumbled something else about "good news" that Yami didn't catch.

"Is it absolutely necessary to do this 'book report' Aibou?" Yami decided changing the subject would be about the best thing he could do right now.

"Yes Yami, but it doesn't need to get done today. What do you think of Yuki?" Yugi started to gather his schoolwork while he talked.

"She needs our help."

"That much is obvious Yami. Has she said anything more about who she's running from?" He placed his work on the counter.

"No, but her ordeal has exhausted her Aibou. Perhaps once she has recovered." 'I've never seen anyone with quite her coloring.' The last had inadvertently slipped through their link. Yugi smiled and began making some hot chocolate to go with their soup.

'She is rather unusual for someone living here. Pretty too.' Yugi looked over at his Yami. They were closer than brothers and shared nearly everything. They'd even shared a body for a while! He had always secretly wondered what would happen if they'd ever become interested in the same girl. Anzu hadn't counted, she was after all, only a close friend. Dating her would have changed things, and none of them had wanted that. He had always known that girls, women, found Yami attractive, he even found Yami attractive! Yami was confident, self-assured and everything that he wasn't. No wonder Yami always could get a date.

Yami could tell that Yugi was deep in thought. He had also been thinking while Yugi and Yuki were sleeping. He was aware of his attraction to Yuki, and if he was, Yugi probably was as well. They had picked up many of each other's preferences over the years, and had managed to avoid a number of arguments simply due to their desire to each see the other happy. That thought helped him come to a decision. He would wait and see what Yugi would do. He hated seeing Yugi unhappy, and did not want to be the one who caused his aibou pain.

The phone gave a strange chirp as the lights flickered and went out. Yugi picked up the receiver and heard only static. "The phone's dead Yami. The snow must have brought the power lines down too. We'll have hot food at least, but it's going to get cold in here. Could you please get the extra blankets out?"

"Sure, should I wake Yuki-san?"

"I think you'd better. She might not sleep well tonight if she sleeps much longer today." Yugi poured the hot chocolate into mugs, adding a fat marshmallow to each one. He set the mugs on the table before getting bowls and spoons out.

Yami placed all the extra blankets in his room. His bed was a little wider than Yugi's, and they hadn't been that uncomfortable together last night. They may wind up repeating that pleasant experience if it were to get as cold as his aibou felt it would. Satisfied, he returned to the living room to wake Yuki up.

She floated in that dark place undisturbed, fully aware that her body was sound asleep. She always found this stage to be amusing, her mind floating around peacefully thinking while the rest of her was dead to the world. She thought she heard someone call her name and began to struggle out of sleep.

"Yuki-san? It's lunchtime, are you hungry? Yuki-san?" Yami reached out and shook her shoulder, unprepared for what happened next. Yuki awoke screaming, flailing out and knocking Yami over. A crash came from the kitchen as Yugi ran out.

She blushed as the pair knelt before her, their faces full of concern. Her heart gave a lurch as she stared at them. "You startled me. Gomen nasai Yami."

"Sumimasen Yuki-san. I did not mean to." Yami's eyes captured hers easily. Where did he get those incredible eyes? They both blinked as Yugi spoke, the spell broken.

"I'm glad you're both all right. Lunch is ready." Yugi went ahead into the kitchen to finish ladling the soup while Yami helped her to her feet. When he would have picked her up, Yuki stopped him.

"Yami, you can't keep carrying me around!" She smiled, letting him know her complaint was good-natured. He smiled back as he noticed the more informal speech, then offered his arm instead.

"Walk as far as you are able, then I will carry you." She made it to the kitchen door before she stumbled. Yami caught her neatly about the waist, and held her against him to keep her on her feet.

"Here Yami." Yugi held a chair out for her. The temperature had noticeably dropped since she was last awake.

"Arigatoo Yugi." Yuki smiled at him warmly as Yami helped her over. "Thank you for everything, both of you."

"Doo itashimashite Yuki. The power and phone are out, so it's going to get colder tonight. It hasn't stopped snowing yet either. There's at least a foot of new snow out there!" Yugi's eyes shone as he spoke about the snow.

"I placed all the extra blankets in my room. The bed's wider, and it will be easier to keep warm if we are all together." Yuki and Yugi both blushed, but could see Yami's point. By the time they finished lunch, the air had cooled enough so that their breath was misting.


	3. Tears and snow

A.N.--- Thank you all for reviewing! Don't forget to look for my errors, they are there! If you have any suggestions to make this even better, let me know! Review constructively! Criticize constructively!   
LONG chapter... so if you have to go... go now!

* * *

The afternoon passed quickly. Yugi had heated some water and placed it in the sink upstairs so Yuki could wash up. Yami had carried her upstairs, then joined Yugi downstairs to help with the few dirty dishes. 'Yami, how are we going to do this tonight?'

'Why the three of us get in bed and go to sleep.' Yami sounded a little amused.

'Yami! You know what I mean!' Yugi tried to sound horrified, but failed. The idea was an attractive one.

'Perhaps we should ask Yuki for a suggestion? Why don't you ask her?' Yami dried another mug and reached for the third.

'Me? She likes you better.' Yugi washed the last bowl and let the water out of the sink.

'I've had to help her more. Ask her.' Just then they heard Yuki's voice from upstairs. 'Aibou, go! Ask her.'

Yami watched him slowly climb the stairs, he could tell Yugi was nervous, but Yuki was going to be staying awhile. Yugi would have to spend time with her sooner or later. Yugi knocked at the bathroom door. "Yuki, did you need something?"

A muffled sob was all he heard. He pulled open the door to see her trying to stand, her legs too shaky to hold her, tears running down her face, and he raced to her side. "Let's get you to bed, you're still tired."

He helped her onto Yami's bed and held her face to gently wipe her tears away with his thumbs. He sat down next to her and held her while she cried, pulling a blanket around them after a time. 'Yami, I can't ask her. She's so upset.'

'Just hold her then Aibou. I was expecting this sooner or later. She'll be ready to talk about things after this.' Yami stayed downstairs, out of the way, quietly listening through the link until it became apparent that Yugi was asleep.

Yugi held her until her sobs became hiccups, rubbing her back until even those had stopped. She had turned so she could cry into his shoulder, and had wound up nuzzled into his neck. It wasn't until her hand slipped from his shoulder that he realized she had cried herself to sleep. He pulled them back to the far side of the bed, somehow keeping her from waking, and laid down with her. Her head was comfortably pillowed on his shoulder, her soft exhalations tickling the down on his cheek. With the blanket over them, he felt warm, relaxed and soon slipped off to sleep.

Yami found them like that a little later. He gently piled the other blankets over them and removed his shirt before slipping into the bed himself. He kept as close to the edge as possible, his back turned to the sleeping angels behind him, the one with a broken wing to mend.

_ Yuki opened her eyes to a grey half-light in a strange dark room. The straw under her rustled softly as she sat up to view the cold stone walls. Her breath misted the air obscuring her vision for a brief moment. There was no glass or shutters on the windows, no covering over the doorway. Everything smelt old and disused._

_ She nervously peeked out of the doorway, ruefully noting the poor quality of her dress when she stood. As she walked out into the yard, a horse's snort from behind her had her spinning around. Her hair and skirts had not yet settled when the man on horseback charged, driving his steed straight for her. She turned, fleeing between a pair of stone buildings. He rode her down, throwing her into the dust of the yard. She screamed as the war horse reared, steel-shod hooves flashing before her eyes._

Her scream woke both young men next to her. They fumbled in the darkness, their hands meeting briefly, awkwardly before one held her around the waist, the other to stroke and tangle in her hair. All three had barely awakened, and it was mere moments before they all were asleep once more.

She awoke to that delicious sensation of warmth, and the peace that only comes after a good cry. Spicy cinnamon and vanilla scents reached her as she stirred. Yugi mumbled in his sleep, the arm about her waist tightening as he nuzzled into her shoulder before laying still once more. Yami had turned toward her in the night, one hand tangled in her hair, the other on the bed between them. His face was peaceful in repose, and Yuki thought she'd never seen anyone so handsome, except Yugi.

It was uncanny how much they looked alike, how they each seemed to completely compliment the other. She reached out slowly to gently brush the back of her hand against his chest, glancing to assure herself that Yami still slept. His skin was like warm silk, the pale downy hair soft. He had a slightly darker skin tone than Yugi, and looked positively tanned compared to her pale coloration. She glanced at him again, then watched her hand slide down almost on its own volition to his firm stomach.

Yuki jumped slightly as he swiftly captured her hand, bringing it back to hold it firmly over his heart. Her eyes met his, blushing that he had caught her. He released her hand to stroke the side of her face and listened to her sigh as he stroked lightly down the center of her forehead, down the bridge of her nose and back up again. She left her hand resting against his chest as she began to drift, the hypnotic motion of his fingers driving out all other distractions. She fought it briefly, her body growing heavier as she relaxed, drifting finally into a light trance.

'Yugi! Aibou!'

'Yami?' He really didn't want to wake up just yet.

'It's very important that you don't move until I say.' Yami sensed his aibou's sudden confusion and slight alarm. 'Yuki is in a very light trance, it may help her to remember and talk about the other night.'

'Yami, you hypnotized her?!' Yugi fought to remain relaxed in body as his thoughts raced.

'It was by accident Aibou. I swear! She's only just under, and almost anything could wake her. She could break free herself if she wished.' Yami thought for a brief moment. 'I...could...enter her soul room...'

"No!" Yugi's voice whispered loudly in the cold bedroom. Yuki's eyes flew open just as Yami opened his to gaze past her at Yugi. He looked a little annoyed, his hand retreated from her forehead. 'She'll talk when she's ready. We shouldn't force the issue Yami.'

"As you wish, Aibou." Yuki was confused, and felt she had missed the major portion of a conversation. Hadn't Yugi been asleep just a moment ago? He stirred behind her, letting a cold draft into their warm cocoon.

"Yuki, Yami, why don't you two stay here. There's no sense in all of us being cold while I bake muffins. It will warm up the kitchen too." He left after pulling some slippers on over his socks, and a thick red sweater over his head. He tossed a matching green one at Yami. "I'll call you when they're ready."

"Is he upset about something?" Yami looked at her pensively a moment before he spoke.

"In a way. I had unintentionally hypnotized you, and I owe you an apology for that." He captured her hand again to rest it on his chest over his heart.

"My Mom... she used to help me get to sleep by doing that." The sadness in her voice, and the sudden evidence of new tears in her eyes caused him to assume her mother had passed away recently. He slipped his arm under her head and pulled her into a comforting embrace. She buried her face into his shoulder as tears erupted again. Their knees touched, her arm slipped about his waist, the other trapped between them, her palm resting softly over his heart. She clung to him as if her life depended on it until she'd cried herself out, the last few minutes spent apologizing for all they'd had to endure with taking care of her.

He stroked her hair, her head tucked under his chin as he tried to reassure her. Yugi's quiet sending interrupting his thoughts. "Yuki, breakfast is almost ready, would you like to wash your face?"

"Yes, thank you." Yami pulled on the green sweater as he rose, then rummaged around for a couple pairs of fresh socks. She took the pair offered to her, exchanging them for the ones she had slept in. He followed her slowly to the bathroom before going downstairs. Yugi met him at the bottom of the stairs with a bowl of warm water.

"Ask her not to pour it out, we can use it later." Yami took it upstairs after thanking Yugi and placed it on the bathroom counter. He relayed Yugi's request, then waited to carry her downstairs. She asked to be put down as soon as they'd reached the bottom, then walked slowly over to the kitchen table. Yugi was just pulling the muffins out of the oven, leaving the door open to send welcome heat throughout the kitchen. They held their hands over the rapidly cooling muffins, eating them once they were barely cool enough not to burn.

Yuki began shivering before they were done, unable to keep herself warm any longer. "Yugi, can you take her back upstairs? I'm going to clear off the roof and a path to the street before the snow begins again."

"Sure Yami. Be careful." He helped Yuki upstairs and back under the pile of still-warm blankets.

"Yugi?"

"Hai?"

"Do you have a T-shirt or something I could borrow?"

"Ee, hold on." He reached into his top drawer and pulled out an undershirt. She ducked under the covers and changed, laying the sweatshirt on top of the blankets.

"Thank you. It was almost too hot last night between the two of you. Are you brothers?" Yugi had a sleeveless shirt on beneath his sweater. He hesitated a moment before crawling under the covers.

"Iie, not brothers." She slid closer until their breath mingled.

"Lovers?" Yugi blushed, shaking his head no. "Just really good friends, ne?"

"Ee, best friends."

"I wish I had a best friend... Would you and Yami be my friends?"

"Of course!" He was astonished that she would ask such a thing. They'd been treating her as a friend ever since Yami had found her. "But, um, you know, friends can share their troubles, ne?"

The hopeful look in her eyes faded, swiftly replaced by a profound sorrow.

"How about I go first? Anoo...I have a friend, not Yami, but another friend, and he and his best friend, not me, but someone else, really. Well, they both like y-the same girl, and they don't want this girl to come between them. What would you suggest they do since y-this girl doesn't even know they both like her?"

Her eyes were thoughtful before they closed. They heard Yami scraping snow off of the roof, soft thumps following each scrape. "You say this girl doesn't know they both like her? No idea at all?"

"None that I-they know about." Yugi was nervous, doubly so due to Yami's nervousness also leaking through the link. Yuki thought she knew what was going on. Yugi and Yami both liked her, but one would almost need to step aside for the other to be happy.

"I'm going to have to think on that for a bit. They really don't want this girl to ruin the bond they already share?" Scrape...Thump! Went another stripe on the roof.

"Iie, they share practically everything we-they own, and they feel...it's like we-they're the two sides of a coin. Incomplete without the other." Her eyes sparkled as he said that.

"That just gave me an idea, if this girl is willing and you-they feel she's worth it, share her." They heard a loud thump, then a sudden slide.

"YAMI!" Yugi yelled, his eyes wide with fear. He jumped out from under the blankets followed swiftly by Yuki. They pulled their sweaters back on and raced downstairs, fear lending strength to Yuki's legs. She waited in the slightly warmer kitchen as Yugi bundled up hurriedly to go out.

Yugi struggled out into the backyard against the wind and along the path Yami had cleared earlier, calling out Yami's name. He looked up at the roof where he and Yuki had heard the slide. The shovel was laying in the middle of the roof next to a cleared stripe from crown to eave.

"No! Yami!" He made his way as quickly as possible over to the deep drift alongside the house. "Yami! Yami! Where are you?"

Then he saw the hole...


	4. The talk

A.N.--- I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying this one, hopefully as much as my "Blue Eyes Flights" story. Please point out my errors in an adult manner, any and all constructive criticisms craved. Arigatoo Gozaimasu!

For those interested, I believe 'yuki' is Japanese for 'snow'.

* * *

Yami slid easily over the snow as Yugi dragged him to the kitchen door where Yuki waited anxiously. "He's still unconscious. I don't think we'll be able to get him upstairs."

"Let's get him into the living room, I can get some of these wet things off of him while you get the blankets and pillows. He's cold as ice!" Yugi struggled out of his own wet things, leaving his pants on, the rest a cold pile on the kitchen tiles. He hurried upstairs, changed, gathered as many pillows and blankets as he could, then struggled down the stairs with the unwieldy bundle. "He's soaked clear through Yugi, everything's going to have to come off."

Yuki was blushing, but determined. She'd done what she could on her own, leaving only his pants, unbuttoned coat and sweater. They worked together to remove his coat and sweater, leaving his pants for the last. Yuki was right, he was soaked to the skin, and that was clammy. 'Yami? Yami, can you hear me?'

Their link was still there, but silent. That gave him some hope, if they warmed him up, he should be fine. Yuki turned her back, handing him one of the blankets while Yugi struggled with Yami's pants. He was thankful Yami hadn't worn his favorite leather pants out into the snow. He covered Yami as he worked the tight garment down, calling Yuki to help once he reached Yami's knees. One long pull later, and it was done. They worked together again to cover him with the remaining blankets, then Yugi left to start some tea.

A wordless cry caused him to drop the kettle loudly on the burner and run for the living room. Yuki was under the covers with Yami, her clothes neatly folded on the sofa. "Sumimasen Yugi, but he's cold! I'm not going to be able to keep us both warm, could you help?"

"Just let me make sure the kettle's off." He ducked his head just far enough into the kitchen to see that the burner was indeed off. He returned, smiling in answer to Yuki's sly grin, although he nearly fell over taking his sweater off when she began singing that strip-tease melody. "Yuki!"

"Oh take it off! We need to get Yami warm. I'll close my eyes if that will help." She closed them, and tucked them into Yami's shoulder for good measure. She didn't peek until she felt Yugi's arm meet hers across Yami's chest.

"Ra! He is cold! Colder than you were!" Yuki smiled at him.

"Women have more fat reserves around the vital organs to keep heat in. Helps us survive famine easier too." Her smile widened at his disbelieving look. "It's true, look it up sometime!"

Their eyes met and held over Yami for a long, slow minute. "So, why were you out like that the other night?"

At his quiet question, her smile faded as if the sun itself had hidden behind a cloud. "I guess that was a little strange, wasn't it?"

"Just a little." He put as much warmth as he dared into his voice, willing, hoping she would trust him.

"You are my friend, right?" She sounded nervous and a little afraid.

"Yami and I are both your friends Yuki." He placed his hand gently on her upper arm in an effort to reassure her.

"It's just, going to sound crazy, and I don't want you guys thinking I'm insane." Her eyes lowered to stare sightlessly at Yami for a moment.

"I've had some pretty strange things happen to me too. I really don't think it will change how we feel about you, but we won't know until you tell us." He sounded, concerned. Concerned for how she might be hurt in the telling. It shone in his eyes... those lovely, amethyst eyes... She sighed, steeling herself for what was to come, and began.

"Every so often, I'd have these dreams. They're very vivid, usually about my family, and always, after awhile, the person I dreamed about... died. My mother and grandmother had the same ability, and if we all dreamed about the same person, the same night? It would only be a matter of when..." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly as her whole body began to tremble. This caused her to smile ruefully. "The shivers always happen when I tell someone about this. They'll get stronger, but won't stop until I'm finished."

She met his eyes briefly as he nodded then began rubbing her arm gently. Yuki graced him with another wan smile, then plunged on. "Mom... a-and Nana... died... in an a-accident a couple of months ago."

Her voice broke, tears shone brightly in her eyes, but her trembling continued. He held onto her arm, his heart sad. He knew about the loss of a parent. She took a ragged breath and made an effort to calm herself despite the trembling. "The night Yami found me, I'd had another dream... and I had to get away! I'd started sensing things after Mom and Nana... Seeing things no one else could... and after that last dream... I panicked! I know I can't run from myself, but I couldn't stay there!"

Tears ran down her face in rapid succession. She buried her head into Yami's shoulder again, letting herself cry as Yugi reached across and rubbed as much of her shoulder as he could reach. When she'd calmed some, and her shivers ceased, she looked at Yugi with such sadness it nearly broke his heart. "I-I miss them so much! And n-now you think I-I'm crazy!"

Her last word ended on a soft wail. He spoke quietly, trying to soothe her. "Yuki, I don't think you're crazy at all! Yami has some...unusual...abilities as well. He'd tell you so himself if he could."

She snuffled, a scrap of battered hope shining in her eyes. Suddenly she yawned, barely managing to cover her mouth in time. "Gomen Yugi, the shivers use up a lot of energy. Do you think we should try waking Yami?"

"I guess we'd better, I forgot to check to see if he hit his head."

"He did. On the birdbath." She closed her eyes, not wishing to see the odd look he was surely now giving her. He patted her shoulder insistently until she looked at him again, concern, and only that filled his gaze.

"Then we'd better try before you sleep." They patted Yami's cheeks, slapped the bottom of his feet and pinched his toes while calling out his name. He stirred in response to the painful stimuli, but did not awaken. "I guess there's only one thing left to try."

Yugi closed his eyes as he pressed his forehead firmly to Yami's. Yuki's eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed as his aura shone brightly to her eyes. Even their auras complimented each other's!

'Yami? Yaa-mii!!!' Yugi stood in Yami's convoluted mind, hollering with all his might. A warm glow caught his eye as a hidden door opened, and he followed the gentle light into Yami's soul room. Paintings of his, their friends lined the walls, an incomplete one of Yuki on an easel in the corner. What he could see of the walls were polished stone the color of warm desert sands. His own picture was centered over a large oval bed covered with many pillows, silken sheets, and Yami.


	5. Headache

Yugi watched him for a few long minutes, determining that Yami was merely asleep, very soundly, deeply, asleep. He would indeed be fine and awaken on his own in a few hours. Yugi retreated the way he had come, opening his eyes to find that Yuki had fallen asleep, her hand just brushing against his arm. He knew he'd been gone much longer than he felt, and Yami was warmer. He covered the sleeping pair up, dressed, then went to see about some tea and his book report.

He was surprised when they slept all day and into the evening. He heated up some soup, tomato this time, then went to see if he could wake them up. 'Yami? Yami, can you hear me? It's dinnertime, time to eat something.'

'Yu-Yugi?' His speech started off sounding a little slurred and his head hurt. 'What happened?'

Yugi brushed Yami's bangs off his forehead. 'You fell off the roof. What's the last thing you remember?'

'Shock that Yuki was telling you that we could share her.' Yugi felt embarrassed. Yami opened his eyes to gaze up at his hikari. 'You dropped enough hints that you were talking about us to slay a crocodile...'

'Sorry Yami, I was just, so nervous! And then, you were nervous and it made me even more nervous!' Yugi relayed what Yuki and he had discussed while Yami was asleep. 'and now it's dinnertime. I really ought to wake Yuki up now.'

They both had been watching Yuki sleep while they 'talked'. Yugi reached over to gently shake Yuki's shoulder, but stopped when Yami grabbed his hand. 'Yugi, I think I need some clothing first. I'll wake her while you find me some clothes, please?'

'I'll be right back.'

'Take your time Aibou.' Yami raised himself up on one arm after he slid her gently off his shoulder onto the pillow. He traced the outline of her face, noticing each tiny red freckle sprinkled across her nose and cheeks. He hesitated, wanting more than that fleeting contact, but he heard Yugi on the stairs. His hand dropped to shake her shoulder under the blankets. "Yuki? Yugi says dinner is ready and you should eat something."

She sighed, stretching as she opened her eyes to look up into glowing crimson ones. "Yami!"

He winced at the happy shout, then had to endure her apologies and reassure her that he was fine and simply had a headache from his fall. Yugi dropped off his clothes then skipped off into the warmer kitchen where Yami heard him taking something out of the oven. He politely turned his back as Yuki snagged her clothes from the couch and quickly dressed, then dressed himself once she had left for the kitchen's warmth. Yugi had picked out the outfit for him to wear... black leather pants, socks, slippers, underwear, and a sweater the same ruby as his eyes. Yami sighed...Yugi was matchmaking again...

"This is really good Yugi." She watched him blush lightly at the compliment as he ladled out two more bowls and set a plate of garlic bread on the table.

"Arigatoo Yuki, it's nothing." He was nervous about more than just her compliment, never raising his eyes from his soup. "I, I told Yami about what you said. I didn't want you to have to go through those shivers all over again."

"He also told me about what you had suggested his 'friends' do about their predicament." Yami looked a little strained about the eyes. No doubt from the headache, but he sat down and ate what Yugi had placed before him, taking extra helpings of his aibou's garlic bread. Yugi began to look as if he were trapped, finishing quickly and grabbing the wet clothes from the floor. "Sit Aibou."

"Yami, I really should hang these up. We're running out of dry sweatpants." Yami gave him a look that brooked no arguments. Yugi dropped the wet clothes and reluctantly sat back in his seat to stare into his teacup. 'Yami...'

'More snow is coming tonight, correct Aibou?'

'Hai.' He sounded miserable.

'We'll probably be stuck here for some time, correct, Aibou?'

"What are you two talking about?" They both turned their gazes to her, surprised. They had forgotten.

"Nani?" They said together.

"Your auras...you two were sharing thoughts, weren't you? You're telepathic!" She winced as Yami's third eye shone blindingly bright on his forehead for a few seconds.

"We were thinking about the second storm, it should be coming sometime tonight, and then we'll be stuck here for a while. We have enough food, but without heat, the pipes might freeze, and do you like Yami and I?" Yugi said all this in a rush, then grabbed the wet clothes and ran for the basement before Yuki could answer. She sat there, a bit stunned, she'd been correct with her earlier assumption that Yugi's 'friends' had indeed been himself and Yami. Yami suddenly seemed entranced by the last piece of garlic bread, a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

"I'm sorry about your mother and grandmother..." Yami's voice was low, the whole kitchen quiet as they sat there. She sighed sadly and reached over to take his hand.

"These 'friends' of Yugi's are really the three of us, aren't they?" It never hurt to be certain, and she could think more clearly if she were certain, instead of beating about the bush like this. His hand twitched once, then lay still under hers.

"Hai Yuki." He couldn't meet her steady emerald gaze. In all the duels, all the trials he and Yugi had faced together, none had made him this—nervous. Afraid? Yes, but never really nervous, not like this.

"Well, you can tell Yugi that I do like both of you," She paused as Yugi's "YES!!" rang up from the basement. "but I'll have to think a while before I answer the question he didn't ask. Now scoot."

She found their largest stockpot and ran outside briefly to fill it with snow, then placed it on a lit burner. She used another bowl to scoop more snow into the pot as it warmed and melted. When she had enough, warm enough, she washed the dishes and the table, repeating the process so they would be able to wash up tonight. She wound up filling the four largest pots the Mutou's owned. Meanwhile, Yami brought the remaining blankets down from upstairs, then went into the basement. "Aibou?"

"Here Yami." Yugi was hanging the wet clothes over a makeshift clothesline.

"Will this work Aibou?"

Yugi deliberately misunderstood. "Of course! The water evaporates off the clothes..."

'That's not what I meant and you know it.' Yami looked sharply at Yugi who had paused at the stern mental tone. 'As Pharaoh, it was not unusual for two women to come to me at the same time...'

'Yami? Why don't we see what Yuki decides?' Yugi was ignored as Yami continued.

'...there was a certain amount of, touching, they would do for their own enjoyment, now if the situation there, were reversed, as it is here...'

'Yami! Stop it!' This time Yugi spoke sternly and clapped a hand to Yami's shoulder. Yami looked at him oddly. "I can't think about it right now. Please..." 'I don't want..'

"Yami? Can you help me please?" Her voice sang to them from up above. They looked into each other's eyes. They did share practically everything anyway, right?


	6. A new understanding

Yami walked upstairs to find himself inside an actual cloud. "Yami! Ask Yugi if he thinks his tub would be all right if we warmed it slowly?"

He found Yuki by the stove, four large pots steaming on the stove. "He said it should be fine, why?"

"I thought we could take a bath!" Her laugh was innocent, musical, and entrancing. "We could really get warm!"

He watched her eyes sparkle as he took the smallest pot up to the tub. Yuki followed more slowly with a bowl of snow to cool the simmering water. They used all they had to warm the ceramic of the tub, then Yami began bringing up the pots of hot water while Yuki made more. Yugi soon came to help, and before long, the bathroom was filled with warm steam. Their eyes shone as they thought about a hot bath. Yugi closed the bathroom door and Yuki laid towels down to catch the condensation.

Then they froze, awkwardness overcoming their eagerness to be warm. They had a problem. Briefly.

Yugi pushed Yami out into the hallway, closing the door behind him, her muffled thanks coming softly through the door. They heard a quiet splash before Yugi propelled Yami back downstairs to help clean up the kitchen. The cloud had vanished, condensed into quickly discovered thin slick film. They hit the floor nearly simultaneously and slid the length of the kitchen. Yami groaned as he righted himself, his headache doubled.

'I'll get some towels. Hold on Yami.'

'Oh Ra, my head...'

'I'll get you some aspirin once it's our turn.' Yugi spread out several of the kitchen towels to make a pathway and turned the oven on for heat. "There, the ice will melt soon and we can get it cleaned up. Let me see your head."

Yami leaned forward so Yugi could get a good look at the back of his head. Yami's hair was matted and a little crusty from when he'd hit the birdbath. "We need to wash your hair."

"Yugi? Yami? The water's cooling. I'm going to finish in Yami's room so you two can come up."

"Well, you heard her Yami, let's get cleaned up." Yugi helped Yami to his feet then ran up the stairs to warn Yuki about the kitchen.

"I'll take care of it, you two enjoy the heat." She worked the tangles out of her hair and braided it quickly. The warmth of the kitchen lured her downstairs, mindful of Yugi's warning. She had heard the twin thumps earlier, and figured that's what had happened. It was soon warm enough that most of the ice in the kitchen had melted, so she grabbed a towel and began with drying what she could reach.

The guys came down some time later, the noise of the draining tub loud in the otherwise quiet house, towels draped over their heads. The three of them made short work of the kitchen, leaving the oven on until everyone's hair was nearly dry. Yami was still suffering with a headache, so Yuki had him sit down. She began massaging his shoulders and neck, making sure he had completely relaxed those areas before beginning on his scalp. His hair felt like rough silk, still damp from being washed in the tub. She avoided where he had injured his scalp and continued massaging until he nearly purred, his head nodding loosely. He protested softly when she stopped, pulling tired fingers out of his thick hair. "Better?"

Between this and the aspirin, he was beginning to feel much better. "Ee, arigatoo."

He had sunk down in the chair during her ministrations, so did not see her sway unsteadily. Yugi quickly moved to her side. "I think we'd better let you rest now."

Yugi took her arm across his shoulders and guided her into the living room. Her legs buckled as they reached the blankets, pulling them off balance and too the floor. Yugi caught himself, but had still landed on top of her. Their eyes met and held, noses lightly touching as he held her pinned. He saw a brief flicker of, something, quickly hidden in the depths of her pale emerald eyes. He brushed the tip of his nose lightly with his own, circling it as her eyes closed, her face lifting imperceptibly to voice her silent assent. Yugi closed his eyes as he finally captured her lips with his own.

Yami gasped, bolting upright at the sudden surge of raw feeling through the link. The sheer intensity of what Yugi was sharing with him left them both breathless. And this was just a kiss! Yami wondered briefly if this was due in part to his hikari's persistent innocence, but coherent thought was soon swept away by a tide of passion. 'Yami...'

It was a quiet whispering of need, of wanting something more, and a vagueness of just what was actually needed. It threaded through his mind, gently pulled him into the living room and roughly to his knees at the edge of the blankets. The renewed pounding behind his eyes fed unconsciously back through the link.

Pain flickered behind Yugi's eyes briefly as he broke the kiss and got up. Yuki, still stunned from what had happened, put her hand to her lips. 'Yugi! Apologize now!'

At Yami's stern tone he flushed guiltily, bowed, "Gomen Yuki." Then he fled to the basement, unable to face either of them.

"Rest now, I will speak to Yugi." Yami stood unsteadily and turned to leave, pausing briefly when she spoke.

"Yami? It's okay. Don't be upset with him." He didn't look back at her, just stared at the floor. "Please, don't be angry."

He didn't speak, he simply left. Slightly less than graceful due to his headache, he put out a hand to steady himself and went, slowly, downstairs. Yugi was fussing with the damp clothes, trying uselessly to dry them quicker. He'd placed the towels from the kitchen beneath to catch any drips and moved listlessly. "Gomen nasai Yami."

'Aibou, I didn't mean...'

"Yes, you did." Yugi's refusal to use their link hurt Yami, but right now, Yugi was too upset to care. "She could have stopped at any time."

"I spoke too harshly..." Their quiet conversation continued for quite some time, the cold seeping past their clothes and into bone. Too cold to go on where they were, they retreated to the kitchen where Yugi snapped the oven off, then made them both hot chocolate. By the time they were warmed and tired of talking, it was late, but they had reached a new understanding.


	7. Waking Dreams

A.N.-- Don't forget to review and criticise constructively! Thanks to all who have reviewed, Seto, Jou, and some of the others will eventually make apperances, I think. I mean, I just can't keep these three locked up in the house the entire time, but I'm not sure where the story is trying to go... (I really like the image of the two guys asleep in the beginning...)  
Enjoy! Aislynn Goldleaf

* * *

Yuki awoke slowly, unwilling to face the new day. She had fallen asleep buried in the blankets next to the sofa waiting for the guys. Not surprised to see them sleeping next to her, she sat up carefully to minimize the cold draft left by her absence. They slept, nearly mirror images of each other, foreheads touching, gilded bangs entwining Yugi's wrist, his palm trapped beneath Yami's cheek. She could see that everything was fine between the pair, and was relieved. She found their situation amusing, but it would not take much to turn it tragic.

She felt stronger today, and since she was up first, she should make breakfast. She stood in the cold air and looked at them in turn, her gaze falling upon Yami... **Flash**

_ The sudden burst of intense heat and light left her gasping. Sand swirled against her ankles, red with some unknown pigment. She struggled to the top of the dune..._** Flash**

_ She lost her breath again as she fell to hands and knees, the black surface supporting her so cold that it burned. It was dark, the only light somehow emanating from her body. She barely had time to adjust to these sensations, to feel how incredibly alone she was in that place..._** Flash**

_ Huge amethyst eyes gazed up in wonder from the small bundle she held in her arms. She regretted that his father would never see him..._** Flash**

_ "What is it Grandpa?" Small hands reached out for the ornate golden box._

_ "A puzzle Yugi, from a tomb in Egypt."_

_ "Whose tomb?" His voice sounded awed..._** Flash**

****

_ "One piece left! Grandpa said I should make a wish... _**Flash**

_ Crimson eyes stared into amethyst. The room around them dark, save their own glowing souls... _**Flash**

_ Pain, pain so intense she nearly blacked out. She fell to her knees, having risen again at some point earlier. Her vision was red with pain as she gasped, even breathing hurt. She struggled against the pain, against the arms holding her, against the voices that begged her to come back to them..._

"Yami! Okiro! Something's wrong with Yuki!" Yugi's panicked voice and the worry that flowed thickly through the link would've woken him from even a coma. They watched her struggle unsteadily to her feet only to fall back to her knees gasping in pain. "I can't snap her out of it Yami!"

Yami grabbed onto her as she began to struggle with first the pain and then against him. Yugi joined them after a moment, lightly pinning her legs with his, gently wrapping his arms around her as Yami's encompassed both of them. They both called her name as she began gasping for air.

She suddenly arched back into the pair, her body rigid, eyes opening wide as she dragged in a deep breath. Yuki relaxed slowly, trying to absorb and remember the myriad of images she'd seen. She sensed that these things had already happened, and had, near the end, recognized the pair that now hovered over her. They looked worried and relieved at the same time.

"Are you well Yuki?" Her eyes flickered to Yami.

"How long?" Her throat was a little sore. She felt like she'd struggled for hours.

"We don't know. I woke up, and you wouldn't answer me. Your eyes were open, but you weren't here." Tears shone in Yugi's eyes.

"We were worried about you."

"I, I'm okay Yami. I just need a minute to reorient myself." To her immense enjoyment, neither one left her until they were sure she was fine. Just as they were rising, still lingering in their embrace, the power flickered back on. The sudden hum of the refrigerator and heater filled them with joy and a renewed energy. "I'll go get some pancakes started!"

Yugi and Yami both grinned, the pancakes turned out delicious and disappeared quickly. While Yami did the dishes, Yugi checked the pipes for leaks, and then helped Yuki with the laundry. The radio blared out updated weather reports every hour. The second storm was moving slower than expected, gathering strength over the ocean and gearing up to be the biggest one in years. This winter was already making the record books with it's intense cold and bountiful snows.

"Yugi, I'm going to have to finish shoveling the roof." Yami said after hearing the latest weather report.

"Just be careful, ok?" Yami assured them he should be fine this time. Once they heard his gentle scrape-thump, Yugi brought up the first basket of dry clothes and started the second load. They hurried, not knowing when the power might go out again, working in a companionable silence listening to Yami clear the roof. They heard him climb back down and start on the path out to the street.

He wasn't even sure why he was doing this. He was only going to have to clear it again once either the plows or the next storm came through. He worked his way out to the street, then stomped inside to find that Yugi and Yuki were also done. Yugi helped him out of his wet clothes, then Yuki met him with a mug of hot tea and guided him to a seat at the table.

"So, what happened this morning?" Yami was curious, and hoped Yuki would talk to them.

"I'm really not sure Yami. The closest thing I can equate it to is seeing a series of photos, but it was more than that." She paused as she started shivering, then continued, her body shaking. "There were emotions involved, sensations, and I had had a strong impression that it had all already happened. I, I recognized the two of you, but not until it was nearly over with. Th-the last clear image was the two of you facing each other in a dark room...you both were glowing. Then there was such pain! I've never felt pain like that....like I was being torn apart....

As suddenly as the shaking began, it stopped. Stopped as if it had never happened at all. Yami briefly looked at Yugi who nodded. "Were you looking at us when it started?"

"Yes, actually, I was."

"What else did you see?" Yugi's eyes were full of his curiosity. Yami hid his smile in the mug of sweet tea, his hikari was so amusing sometimes. She described the red desert, and the ones about the puzzle. Yugi looked at Yami. 'Memories?'

'It seems so aibou.' Yami explained the idea they had, and Yuki seemed to accept his explanation.

"That would explain why it felt like it was in the past." The rest of the day passed quietly, without incident. They made up Yugi's bed for her to sleep in that night, Yugi would sleep on the couch after a brief exchange with Yami. The news that evening was full of blizzard survival stories and tracked the second storm that should arrive by mid-morning the next day. They also discovered the phone was still out when Yugi tried to reach his friend Jounouchi. The first plows lumbered by shortly after lunch, piling snow deeply on the sides of the road. Winds picked up around dinnertime, partially filling in the plowed streets and piling huge drifts against the houses. The power flickered, but remained on.

They were all tired from the rush to finish chores not knowing if the power would go out on them again, so they took their showers and retired early, quickly falling into a deep sleep.   
The young men awoke to the sound of Yuki's anguished screams...

_ She was home, and surrounded by fire! It crept along the ceiling, draped down across the walls and flowed in glowing rivers along the floor. She was in the only clear area, her arms and legs beginning to redden from the intense heat that surrounded her. "Dad?! Dad?! Answer me!"_

_ She struggled to find what was left of the living room, the kitchen ceiling collapsing behind her as she moved. She stayed low, to avoid the little smoke there was, and searched, calling for her father. She moved into the den, knowing she would have to leave to prevent dying herself, and crept among the burning furniture, searching._

_ She found him, slumped at his desk unconscious. His eyes stared sightlessly up at the ceiling, his lips and skin ashen in the ruddy light of the flames...she screamed..._

They tore into Yugi's room where she lay thrashing on the bed. The covers had been thrown to the floor sometime earlier and she was wearing one of Yugi's undershirts—nothing else. The T-shirt clung to her form and Yami could see that portions of her skin were becoming reddened as if slapped, or burned. "Yami, we have to help her somehow!"


	8. Soul Room

"Yami, we have to help her somehow!"

"I don't know what is wrong, I could hurt her aibou." She had calmed after the initial outburst and was now whimpering softly, her arms and legs still pink in the light from the hallway.

"She never had a nightmare before, when we were all together." Yugi sounded tired, and a little unsure of himself.

"I could find out..." It would mean finding his was into her soul room through her dream. Difficult, depending on the dream, but not impossible. His eyes met Yugi's and held. They were both tired, no sense in both of them being exhausted. "Let me try to help her aibou. You should sleep while you can."

Yugi was too tired to argue. His adrenaline rush had faded as he realized Yami had everything under control as always. 'Ok Yami.' He yawned as he sent that, and headed over to sleep in Yami's bed.

Yami smiled, Yugi would normally be able to sense everything through their bond, if he weren't so tired. What he planned to do would be challenging to begin with, more so due to his own lack of sleep. He propped Yuki's pillow in the corner of headboard and wall, picked her up and settled there, wrapping her blanket around them both. They wouldn't be able to keep their foreheads touching with her asleep, so he did the next best thing. Her head rested on his shoulder, so he lowered his head, shifting her gently until they rested were cheek to cheek. The third eye on his forehead shone softly, his crimson eyes closing gently as if in sleep.

_ He opened his eyes to a blazing inferno, the intense heat causing him to gasp and cough. He scanned the room he was in briefly before throwing himself through an opening just as the roof collapsed. He was in a hallway now, the stairs to his right engulfed completely in flames, more framed a large opening ahead of him. He could just make out a pair of bodies in the room, an older male, and "Yuki!"_

_ She looked up, tears streaking from her eyes and drying almost instantaneously as they met the scorching air. An ominous groan came from above, and Yami acted intuitively, He rushed forward and collected her into his arms. Flames surrounded them as he turned, blocking their retreat as the ceiling groaned again, a few loud snaps resounding. A way appeared when part of the hallway collapsed, allowing him to reach the front door in time to turn and watch the den's ceiling and roof come crashing down. Yuki cried out as an ember landed on her wrist, burning her. Yami quickly smothered it and opened the front door..._

_ They found themselves in the oddest room. Doors led off every which way, some barricaded. Yami could see they had entered through one of the doors she had tried to keep from opening. A shrine to two older women stood to one side, they were obviously family. A canopied bed stood on the other, and this is where he took her. A few stuffed animals lay across the top, he sat holding her at the foot. She continued to cry softly as he held her, stroking her hair as they rested. She flinched once as he brushed against her wrist, surprised to see the burn was still there. She had been dreaming, hadn't she?_

_ Eventually she calmed. She didn't look at him, but stood, and pushed him roughly away. She grabbed a well-worn stuffed creature and curled into a miserable ball. Yuki flinched the first time he touched her, then relaxed. "You can't be here! You just can't!"_

_ Her voice shook with her despair. "I can only stay as long as you want me to be here Yuki. This is your soul room, your will is law here."_

_ He was taken aback by her bitter laugh. "HA! I have no control over these visions, and you tell me 'my word is law'!? I have tried resisting them every way I could possibly get myself to attempt, and still they come! The one tonight is my Father! **My Father!**"_

_ She threw the creature she held against the wall, followed swiftly by several more. "He will DIE Yami! He was dead before the fire began, but he is going to die! And I wish...I wish I didn't know!_

_ I...wish..." She buried her face in the bed, crying softly, her burned wrist kept out of harm's way. At Yami's touch, she threw herself into his arms, allowing him to hold her as she cried herself out once more._

_ "Yuki, we are here with you now. Let us help you."_

_ "I don't know what you can do, but thank you." He held her closer, wiping the last of her tears away gently with the backs of his fingers. She pulled away, and used the corner of her bedspread to do a better job. "Right now, would you mind, just hold me?"_

_ "Of course. Try to sleep now. I will be right here."_


	9. Thinking it out

A.N.-- A longer chapter and I still have 4 pages to type in yet! I apologize if parts of this seem rather jumbled, but Yuki's just a tad jumbled emotionally right now...  
Please remember to point out my mistakes, I discovered while reading another story (I'm sorry I can't remember which one) that I've been spelling Yuugi's name incorrectly. I've corrected that in my copy, and future chapters will reflect that.  
Enjoy!  
Aislynn Goldleaf

* * *

Yami awoke in what he thought was the grey half-light of dawn, Yuki still embraced in his arms. He rubbed his cheek against hers and was rewarded with her sleepy sigh. He felt Yuugi awaken in the other room. 'Ohayoo Aibou.'

'Ohayoo Yami. How is she?'

'Heartsore Aibou, very heartsore. This 'dream' was about her Father.'

'Were you able to help her? Hey!' A sudden thrill of excitement came through the link, followed by Yami's silent question. 'It's really snowing out there!'

Yami chuckled, picking up faint images of the fat white flakes streaming past. He closed his eyes, relishing the feel of her smooth skin against his own cheek. One hand rose to brush away the dried traces of her tears as he heard Yuugi at the door. In answer to his silent question, Yami replied. 'I promised her I would stay until she wakes.'

'Holler if you need me.' And with that, Yuugi vanished downstairs. Yami heard the radio a moment later, followed by the usual clatter of breakfast preparation. Yami dozed lightly, savoring her warmth and the faint vanilla smell of Yuugi's shampoo. He was fast asleep before he realized.

Yuki stirred, still wrapped inside Yami's embrace. His unfamiliar spicy scent called to mind lush desert oasis, rich silks, and warm desert nights. She had a brief flash-picture in her mind of just such a place, the vision so brief, she only had time to make out the grossest features. His arms were wrapped about her, right on her hip, left on her shoulder to press her gently into his neck. She tried to move, she must be very heavy by now, shifting her hips only to stop in embarrassment. She'd forgotten she was only wearing a shirt. He murmured something she did not understand as he hugged her and nuzzled the top of her head. Her eyes widened as she felt him stir beneath her. What was she going to do now?

He murmured again into her hair, the hand on her shoulder tracing a sensitive path along her jaw and neck. Her eyes closed of their own accord as she began to drift with the sensations he was creating. He held her tightly to himself now, eyes still closed in sleep, as he spoke more clearly in a language that Yuki had never heard before. He spoke again, more firmly, his hand tilting her face up to meet his.

Yuki had only been kissed a handful of times by other boys, but she had never, in her entire life, been kissed like this. The room seemed to spin around them, her breathing became shallow and quick, then there were the electric sensations that began at her lips, tingling down to pool and center in her lower abdomen. She had never felt like this, ever. He kissed her as if she were a priceless treasure, tickling her lips until they parted before him. His hand tangled in her hair, holding her close as he made love to her mouth with his own. Her hands came to rest on his shirt, clutching it for support when he broke away, his eyes blinking owlishly at her. He paled as he realized what he had done, swallowing hard and sliding her from his lap.

"Gomen, gomen nasai." She could only watch as he fled to the bathroom.

Yuugi made breakfast a little uncomfortably. Yami was having one of those dreams again, probably due to holding Yuki most of the night. He smiled, unable to blame Yami for feelings that he, himself held for her. Right after he'd placed the juice pitcher on the table, a wave of desire hit him so forcefully it brought him to his knees. No wonder Yami had been so irritable before! He groaned as another wave swirled around him. 'Yami!'

The sensations cut off abruptly, leaving him gasping as he heard Yami stumble out to the bathroom, a small portion of disbelief and shame filtering down. He heard the shower, and felt an icy caress. Good idea, Yuugi felt like jumping out into the snow himself, but once Yami calmed down, he would be fine. They were really going to have to remember about their link!

Yuki sat on the bed stunned, staring at the bedroom door, one hand lightly touching her swollen lips. Two kisses, from two guys, in nearly as many days... She was flattered, but things like this just didn't happen to her, ever. Did they like her, or was this just hormones from being stuck together? The dream about her Father and her throbbing wrist soon brought her back to reality. She had a decision to make, but first she needed to take care of this burn. The shower stopped as she finished dressing, then walked over and knocked on the door asking where the first aid kit was. Yami answered, then opened the door just wide enough to slide the box out. "Is it serious?"

"It might be first degree, second if I develop a blister." She carefully put her arm through the opening so he could see the angry red mark for himself. The oval burn covered her wrist much the same as a watch would, if she'd been wearing one.

"Yuugi could help you. He has some skill in treating injuries."

"I'll ask him, and Yami?" Yuki paused a moment feeling strangely shy. "Arigatoo gozaimasu."

"Doo itashimashite." He left the door slightly ajar as she headed downstairs to find Yuugi. It was going to be awkward bandaging this by herself. She found him in the kitchen, once again baking something in the oven. He had just taken out a three-quart casserole dish out and set it on top of the stove to cool. The white concoction smelled sweet, dotted with brown spots and bubbling at the edges.

"I wanted to use up some of the milk and eggs we had. You don't mind eating rice pudding for breakfast?" She had to grin at the guileless look he was giving her.

"Sounds good. While it's cooling, could you help me bandage this?" His swift intake of breath hissed as he looked at her burn. He held her hand gently, turning it slightly to view it from another angle.

"Doesn't look blistered, how did you get this?" He cleaned it gently with soap and cool water as he listened to her explain about her dream. Her hand trembled as he applied some ointment and wrapped gauze around her wrist. "Does something like this usually happen with those dreams?"

"Iie, usually it's just a headache, or an ache where I was hurt." She trailed off suddenly wondering if her dream had become more due to Yami being there, or if she would have actually died in her sleep when the ceiling had collapsed. It was too frightening to think about for very long.

Yuugi watched her become lost deep in thought. Silently he cleaned up the first aid kit, then began serving breakfast. He wondered what they might do today, if the power stayed on, then they could watch a movie. When Yami came downstairs, a pleasant conversation began about the snow and what they might do to pass the time. Yuki wanted to call her Dad, but with the phones out, she wouldn't be able to contact him until after the storm ended. She sighed, she needed time to think. Preoccupied, she excused herself leaving her pudding half-eaten and went upstairs, laying down in Yuugi's dark bedroom.

There wasn't anything she could do right now about her Dad. Sadly, she set that problem aside for the moment. Now she could concentrate on the two guys downstairs... She did like them both, and their kisses promised...her hand came to rest on her lips, promised so much. They kissed very differently, each tugging at her heart in his own way. The rapport they shared was amazing, a bond that she did not wish to disturb. She sensed the pair would be harmed somehow if it were. If they forced her to choose between them, she would have to leave. She should leave as soon as possible anyway. Father....please be safe...

She rolled onto her stomach to think further on the pair she heard laughing loudly downstairs, her emotions a jumbled pile. She felt grateful that they had saved her, happy that they wanted to be her friends, and best of all, they wanted to try and help her deal with her 'gifts'. Everyone else looked at her as if she were insane once they found out, and then avoided her as best they could. These guys had gone out of their way to help her feel welcome, and they'd done their best to soothe her nightmare induced fears. Waking in Yami's arms this morning had been a small taste of Heaven, Yuugi's kiss sweetly passionate, and Heaven help her, she wanted more.

Quietly she got out of bed and crept softly down the stairs. She wanted to watch them, see and hear them interact with each other, when they were unaware of her. She huddled on the last few steps, arriving just in time to see Yuugi slap down a card, crowing with his victory. Yami's eyes shone warmly, a small smile on his face as he watched Yuugi jump around happily. She could see their auras, paler, transparent shades of amethyst and ruby, watched them reach out to the other as they shared a silent communion. Their hands brushed as they gathered their cards for the next game, a golden light flaring each time they came in contact. She was completely entranced by the pair, they were that beautiful with their auras shimmering around them. Yuugi's eyes lifted as he sat down and his eyes met her pale emerald gaze. A smile graced his lips as he paused, their gazes linked. Yami turned to see what had attracted his attention so, and then she was gazing at both of them. Their faces full of happiness at seeing her.   
Yuki felt her heart flutter, a strange nervousness grew in her stomach as the pair stood and came to her. They each reached out a hand to pull her to her feet and brought her into the living room. Explaining the rules, they attempted to teach her how to play the game, but she kept losing track of all the rules. They laughed together at her errors until their sides ached, playing through lunch and late into the afternoon when the lights flickered and went out once more.


	10. Out Cold

A.N.--- Don't forget, if I truly mangle something, and even if I don't, but it's still wrong, TELL ME!!! Also, I'm stuck...I've been bitten by the horrible writer's block spider!!! I can't believe I don't know what to do with the gang now that they're all together... I'm going to have to try and think about it and try and get "Koe no Mori" on the move again....

My apologies, but I like Jou's Brooklyn accent! Kaiba's actually friendly for once, and the gang is pretty much all together now! Enjoy!!  
Aislynn Goldleaf

* * *

With the way the winds were howling around outside, it was impossible to tell if it had stopped snowing. Yuugi bundled up on the couch with Yuki as the temperature inside the house rapidly dropped. For some reason, Yami felt it important to keep the kitchen door and back porch clear of snow. The pair on the couch watched him bundle up for the third time that evening. He was outside for all of five minutes, then returned, followed by a tall someone who greatly resembled an Eskimo. "Jou!"

Yuugi was out of the blankets like a shot to give the taller person a huge hug, recoiling as he hit Jou's cold red coat. Jounouchi Katsuya, at nearly six feet tall he made the kitchen seem small, was covered completely in nylon winter gear. His face concealed by the combination of a furry hood, goggles that were fogging up and a black scarf; Yuki couldn't discern anything about him. His aura shimmered faintly like a warm rainbow but offered no other information to her. A slender hand worked it's way out of a thick glove to tug the scarf down only enough so he could speak clearly. "Yuug! Good ta see you an' Yami are okay. Kaiba heard dat da powerline is down an' won't be comin' back on for at least a week. Sometin' about havin' ta replace some poles. Who's dis?"

Yuki stood in the doorway, the blankets wrapped about her. Yami held out his hand and she walked over to stand next to him, Yuugi on her other side. "This, Jou, is Yuki. She was caught out in the first storm and needed a place to stay."

"Un. Well, my goggles are foggin' up, an' I need ta make room for her if she's comin' along."

"Yuugi, why don't you help Yuki try on my old coat? It will be big, but will have to do."

"Ee Yami, I'll turn the water off too." He pulled Yuki after him and helped her down the stairs as Yami leaned close to speak quietly with Jounouchi.

"Jou, would it be possible to take Yuki home before we go to Kaiba's?"

"Sure Yami, I jus' need ta know where she lives." Jou lifted his goggles so they could defog. He hadn't noticed their quick return from the basement.

"I live over on..." She proceeded to give Jounouchi her address. When she mentioned her street, he started chewing on his lower lip nervously while Yuugi's and Yami's eyebrows rose. The address she gave was almost at the edge of town.

Yami's old coat was big, but with all the blankets the guys had wrapped around her and Yuugi, she could barely move. There was only room for two in the small trailer, so Yami would be riding on the snowmobile with Jou. There was no way she could be cold. She watched as Jou sidled up to her nervously once they were almost ready to go. "Anoo, Yuki-san? Dere's no way ta say this 'cept straight out. Las' night, dere was dis huge fire..."

Yuki's ears began ringing when Jou had started speaking. Her vision rapidly dimmed as he continued. The last thing she heard were their shouts of alarm when Jou said 'fire'. Then the world fell into blackness, and she knew nothing more.

"Yuki! Yuki! She's out cold Yami." Yuugi's eyes shone with his concern.

"Jou, let's go. I think it would be best if she stayed with us until we find out exactly where that fire was. Yuugi, keep an eye on her."

"Sure Yami." Jounouchi and Yuugi spoke simultaneously, the latter pulling Yuki over until she rested on his shoulder. He leaned back as Jou started the engine and steadily opened up the throttle. Yuugi sheltered her, covering their heads with another blanket to shield them from the cutting winds and snow.

It felt like hours had passed before they pulled up outside Kaiba Manor, the C.E.O.'s people swiftly taking over as Jounouchi carried Yuki inside, leaving Yami to assist Yuugi. The elder Kaiba brother confronted them as they were removing their coats.

"Jounouchi! Explain yourself!" The commanding tone in the rich tenor voice snapped all eyes to the speaker. Steely cerulean eyes glared down at them from his superior perch halfway up the curved stairs. "My staff informs me that you not only rescued the Mutou's as I requested, but now there is an unconscious female in one of my guest rooms."

"She's our guest Kaiba." Yami, freed from his coat, took a step forward to attract Kaiba's attention. Yuugi struggled forward too, stumbling in his attempt to remove his remaining boot.

"I want to see her! She's going to be scared when she wakes up!"

"Calm down Yuugi. The last pair of available rooms are on either side of hers. I'll show you. Everyone else has already settled in." Kaiba turned and started upstairs, clearly expecting them to follow. "The Bakura's are in the same wing, so are the mutt and I. The Ishtar's are in the other wing, the one's still a little, unstable."

They walked down a door-lined hallway that ended with a set of double doors. Kaiba pointed to them, and then to the doors on his left. "Mine, Mokuba's, the mutt's, and the Bakura's. Yours are on this side, and this one is hers."

Kaiba opened a door to reveal a room dominated by a heavy four-poster bed. Yuki lay in the center of the king-sized bed appearing pale and fragile among the dark sheets. Yuugi climbed onto the bed to curl up next to her, while Yami noted that her room connected with the ones on either side. Kaiba and Yami talked softly, Yuugi speaking up when Kaiba said something about the others. "I'm going to stay here for a while Yami. Go on ahead if you want to."

"We'll be downstairs then, let me know if you need me." Kaiba led the way down to where the others were already gathered. His living room was warm, and rather noisy at the moment. Ryu (yami) and Ryou (hikari), the Bakura's, were bent over Kaiba's chessboard arguing softly over the legality over Ryu's last move. Jounouchi was with Ishizu and Marik (hikari), trying to keep Malik (yami) from destroying Kaiba's television with his bowl of popcorn. Only Otogi, Honda and Mokuba were absent. Kaiba had mentioned that his younger brother was already asleep, wore out from playing in the snow, and the other pair's section of Domino had been unaffected by the power loss. Yami and Kaiba joined the others unobtrusively, staying late to watch a horror movie that had started, and that Malik found highly amusing.

It was nearly midnight when Yami heard Yuugi's frantic sendings.


	11. Lost Hope

I'm not quite satisfied with this chapter, but since the writer's block has somewhat abated, thought I'd better type it in. I'm setting things up here in the next few chapters, but there will be more romance ahead! Some reminders, for myself, as well as for you:

Ryou (hikari) Ryu (yami)

Marik (hikari) Malik (yami)

* * *

_ It was dark. Dark and cold. Within and without indistinguishable. There was no pain, no discomfort, no sensation at all. Yuki could not say where she ended, and the outside began. There was only the dark and the cold, and her fear. Her growing, gnawing fear. She was alone, Father would have died in the fire, she had **seen** it. All alone in the world, all alone in the dark and the cold, all alone in her heart. Curling up tightly, she drifted through the terrifying darkness...._

Yami ran upstairs with Yuugi's cries echoing in his mind. 'Yami! It's happening again! Her eyes opened, but she doesn't see me! She's not there!'

Yuugi's face was wet with his tears when Yami arrived, Kaiba a few seconds behind. Yami took one look at her and knew that one of her barricades had fallen. "Kaiba, please take Yuugi downstairs or into his room."

'But Yami...'

'No buts Aibou. I will have to find her in her 'dream' again, and you need your rest. This may take some time.' "Take him now Kaiba." Yami's tone allowed for no arguments, and after the briefest of hesitations, Kaiba took Yuugi downstairs for a snack.

"Yuki's had a really tough time lately...." Yuugi's voice faded as they descended. Yami leaned her against his shoulder, her eyes a dull glassy green, and re-arranged her pillows so he could rest against them. Yuugi would be able to explain everything to their friends. He leaned back against the pillows, pulled Yuki to lie against him until they once more rested cheek-to cheek. Gently he pressed her lids closed, thinking. He sincerely hoped this would work, that he would be able to help close whichever door had opened inside her soul room. Yami wrapped her in his arms, tugging a blanket up around them. His third eye glowed softly, his eyes closed and he appeared to sleep.

_ The place he found himself in reminded him too much of the centuries spent alone inside the puzzle prior to Yuugi. The chill darkness surrounding him was complete, it made no difference if his eyes were open or closed. Yami concentrated a moment, a soft golden glow suffusing his skin after he was done. 'Yuki? Yuki, answer me! Where are you?!'_

_ 'Y-yami?' Her voice was uncertain and distant._

_ 'Keep talking to me Yuki. I'll find you.' He moved slowly and cautiously toward the sound of her voice. He knew firsthand about the traps a mind could set for the unwary._

_ 'I-I'm scared Yami!' Her voice was a little louder now. 'I'm so cold!'_

_ 'I'm coming Yuki, just stay calm and keep talking.' He moved again through the darkness. She was beginning to sound panicked, so he kept his voice as soothing as possible._

_ 'Hurry Yami, doozo. Doozo isogumasu!' She felt the first clutches of panic tear into her gut. It was the first of any strong sensation she'd had since this whole mess had started. If she hadn't felt so scared, she would have been profoundly happy that Yami had once again come to her rescue. 'Yami? Yami! There's something out there! Yami!'_

_ 'Try to stay calm chiisai hitotsu. I am nearby.' Her voice sounded as if he were standing next to her, but she was no where to be seen. For some reason her mind was hiding her from him. He reached out a hand and encountered...fabric?_

_ Her shrill terrified scream rang through the silence, shattering the darkness with splintered motes of sound. He grabbed her as she struggled, freeing her from the material, then holding her tightly to whisper urgently into her hair. It was a long, long time before she calmed down._

_ He watched the walls of her soul room surround them as she calmed. The fabric slowly becoming the comforter from her bed. He looked around to see what had happened, one doorway gaped open, the door hanging from one hinge, the barricade before it in shambles. He released her, intending to take a closer look at the damage, but she refused to release him. 'Iie! Ikimasen! Ikanai de kudasai!'_

_ 'Shhh, chiisai hitotsu, I was just going to look.' She held onto him, but relaxed her grip slightly as he stood._

_ 'Ikanai de kudasai... doozo...' Her voice was quiet, depressed. She held him a moment longer, then suddenly released him, keeping her eyes fixed on anything but on him. Reason had returned, leaving her embarrassed by her outburst. 'Gomen nasai...'_

_ He had barely heard her whispered apology. It didn't matter, she'd panicked, and he wasn't going to hold it against her. He understood. Completely. 'I cannot do the repair for you Yuki. This is your soul room, not mine.'_

_ She did look up at him then, his remarkable ruby eyes shining with compassion as he came back to hold her again. He must have seen her slight confusion at his words, for he continued. 'I can try to help you, to guide you to strengthen your barriers so this will not happen without warning again.'_

_ 'Arigatoo...' Neither of them noticed the thick blackness oozing coldly from the still-open door. It slid across the floor, freezing everything it touched with an icy black rime. It feathered up the walls, lacing its way across the ceiling and slowly surrounded the pair on the canopy bed.  
  
_

"Hey Yuugi! Where were you?" Ryou asked. The pale young man held his koibito close, his fingers idly playing with Ryu's silvery locks as he slept. Things had really quieted down in the living room. Jou lay snoring on the rug before the fire, while Ishizu woke Marik to have him help her with Malik.

"With Yuki, she's going to be okay. Yami will help her." He told them the whole story, from Yami finding her in the snow, until her collapse when told about the fire, leaving out any mention of her 'gift'. That was hers to share, or not, as she wished. Fire.... that reminded him. "Kaiba? Where exactly was that fire Jou mentioned?"

Kaiba hadn't seen the news footage, but knew where to get the information Yuugi wanted. He left for his study, which doubled as his home office, to find out.

"Yuugi? Can you give me a hand? My legs are falling asleep." Ryou spoke quietly, not wishing to wake his partner just yet.

"Sure Ryou." He helped pull Ryu gently up so Ryou could change position.

"Arigatoo Yuugi." Ryou's eyes drooped sleepily as they let Ryu fall back against his shoulder, still asleep.

"He's really out isn't he?" Ryu was very deeply, very peacefully, blissfully, asleep. Yuugi looked around. The movie had ended and Ishizu and a sleepy Marik were struggling to guide a heavily sleeping and equally peaceful Malik between them.

"Yeah, so is Malik. Ishizu slipped him a sedative at the beginning of the movie. Unfortunately for us, that means he'll be full of energy tomorrow." Ryou yawned catlike and settle deeper into the couch. "Why don't you try to get some sleep? Ryu will be up in a couple of hours. He can take me upstairs then."

"I'm waiting for Kaiba, he's..."

"Right here." He handed Yuugi a folded piece of paper. "I printed out the article from the newsroom, but I didn't see an address."

"Arigatoo Kaiba. Oyasumi nasai. Oyasumi Ryou!" Yuugi headed for the stairs. He'd just placed his foot on the first step when he heard Kaiba's surprisingly quiet roar.

"Okiro make-inu!"

"Gaaah!! Kaiba!" Yuugi went upstairs shaking his head, then entered the room that Kaiba had indicated was his to use. It was smaller than Yuki's room, just a double bed and a desk with a lamp. It strongly resembled a hotel room. An expensive hotel, but a hotel room nonetheless. He felt lonely, and didn't want to be by himself. He left Kaiba's 'hotel room' and went down the hall to Yami's only to find it empty. Yami must still be helping Yuki. Yuugi left the room, a mirror-image of his own, and paused outside of Yuki's door.

He pushed, gently, and the door swung open silently. Moonlight shone brightly through the window, dimming every so often as the last of the clouds scuttled across the sky. It shone gently on the pair in the bed, Yami against the piled pillows, cheek resting lightly against Yuki's who laid between his legs, her head on his shoulder. Yami's third eye shone softly for a brief moment when a cloud obscured the moonlight. There was plenty of room for Yuugi on the bed, so he closed the door behind him and padded over to the bed.

Yuugi made no sound as he walked over the thick carpet to stand by the bed. He looked at them, deciding on the best way to proceed, then climbed in next to them. Once his feet were tucked neatly under the pillows behind Yami, he pulled enough of the blankets out to cover his torso. He pillowed his head on one arm, the other laying across the legs of the others. Yuugi sighed, and quickly fell asleep.

_ He opened his eyes to an unfamiliar sight. Where was he?_

_ 'Yuugi! What on Earth are you doing here? Go! Get out while you can!' Yami held a terrified Yuki in the center of a canopy bed, the fat icy tendrils of ebony rising from the floor and dangling from the ceiling surrounding them. The tendrils were being repelled somehow, but the clear area around them was slowly shrinking._

_ Yuugi looked around, so far the, stuff? Creature? Well, whatever it was, it was ignoring him for now. 'Yami! Yuki! What can I do to help? This thing doesn't see me as a threat.'_

_ Yuki looked at him, then at Yami as he whispered something to her. Her eyes were wide with fear, her voice tremulous as she spoke. 'O-on the t-table, be-behind my M-mother's picture. The p-pink ball, throw it to me.'_

_ Yuugi looked, and saw a small rose-quartz sphere about the size of a ping-pong ball. It nestled in a pewter holder, surrounded by perfect miniature pewter roses. He tried to grab it, but it was much heavier than it appeared. How was he going to get this to her? He used both hands, and swung the ball to her as if he were a child trying to roll a ten-pin bowling ball._

_ The sphere froze at the top of the arc and hung there briefly before rocketing straight for Yuki's head. She yelped, throwing up her hands, then stared in amazement at the sphere floating only six inches away. Glancing at Yami, who was just as astonished, he shook his head. He had not been the one to stop it._

_ She took a deep breath, faced the pink sphere squarely, then slowly raised her hands to either side. She brought them together to clasp the orb, a blinding pink light filled the room, pressing against the two men. Yuugi fell first, shoved roughly out of Yuki's soul room to land hard on the floor of his own. He crawled to his bed and fell into an exhausted sleep. Yami lasted long enough to see pale emerald eyes turn his way before he too was pushed firmly back into his own soul room and into a deep slumber.  
_

* * *

Vocabulary:

_doozo. Doozo isogumasu_ - Please. Please hurry.

_chiisai hitotsu_ – This is supposed to be "little one" but I'm not sure if it is correct. If it isn't, please let me know!

_Iie! Ikimasen! Ikanai de kudasai_ – No! Don't go! Please don't go!

Okiro make-inu! – Get up mutt! (Okiro – get up(harsh))

Have you ever watched little kids with duckpins? They have to swing the ball between their legs to get enough force to have it go the entire length of the lane. Older kids will often do the same with a tenpin ball, which usually start out at between 8-10 pounds. That's quite a lot for one arm to swing if you're not used to it! I have heard of 5-6 pound balls, but they're not common.


	12. Snow

The rose-quartz sphere is actually a focus. I have one for meditation, but it's been packed away for some time (too tempting for small hands to pick up and throw).  
P.S. How's this for a quick update? Finally typed in the 10 pages I had written down over the weekend!

* * *

"Ah, the sleepyheads finally awake. I was just about to send someone up after you." Kaiba paused in the act of pouring Yuki a cup of tea. Yuugi and Yami had awakened alone, and nursing mild headaches, came downstairs to find her.

"Seto has been telling me about some of your adventures. No wonder you found my pitiful attempt at cards so funny!" Yuki was all smiles, her eyes sparkling as she teased the pair. She went to them, giving each a firm hug and a peck on their cheek before whispering. "Arigatoo for last night. I can never repay you. Arigatoo gozaimasu."

"Yuki, I..." "I didn't...." The pair blushed, their words mingling into an incomprehensible mumble.

"She already explained about the nightmare last night. Now, if you'll excuse me? I have work to do. The others are already outside if you wish to join them. I believe Malik was plotting something, so watch your backs." Kaiba had stood while he spoke, and now that he was finished, left for his study.

"O....kay...." Yuki said, then went back to finish her tea. "There's more here if you two want some. You missed breakfast."

They sat across from her as she poured, absently picking up some of the assorted snacks provided. Then Yuugi asked. "So what happened?"

Her face fell, filling with sadness as she remembered. "I lost hope..."

"So the darkness was your despair?" Yuugi was trying to make sense of what he had seen. She nodded silently and stared into her teacup.

"Oh! Here, Kaiba gave this to me last night. It's an article about the fire." She took the paper that Yuugi held out to her and unfolded it. The article wasn't long, but there was a large picture of the house engulfed in flames.

"It looks like the house across the street from mine. It wasn't **mine**!" She felt giddy with relief. Yuugi and Yami watched her happily.

"You wouldn't feel like going outside, would you?" Yuugi asked, shooting an idea through his link to Yami.

"I don't have anything to wear..."

"Is that all? I'm sure Kaiba has something we can use!" Yuugi ran off to pester the C.E.O. immediately.

In less than an hour everything was ready. Apparently Mokuba was quite a snow bunny, and he had several extra snowsuits, two of which fit Yuki and Yuugi perfectly. Yami was too tall, so he had to manage with what he'd worn yesterday. "Yuki, could you do us a favor?"

"Sure Yami. What do you want me to do?" They'd exited through a side door as everyone else were playing behind the Manor. Yuki wore a mostly red snowsuit that covered her warmly from neck to ankles, with borrowed boots, hat, etc... in bright green completed her outfit.

"We want you to distract a friend of ours. As far as I know, he's never seen a red-head before, so it shouldn't be too difficult." Yuugi's eyes sparkled as he spoke. He was up to something. He stood next to her in a mixture of his own and borrowed winter wear, the borrowed snowsuit a mix of bright blue and white.

"Who, and for how long?"

"His name's Malik, and not for very long. We'll get Ryu later." Before she knew it, she'd agreed and was nervously approaching the young man pointed out to her. Her nervousness could have been caused in part to his current choice of activity. Malik was happily murdering snow people.

He pounded the remnants of the 'snowman' that Marik and his sister had made into a packed pile. Snow lightly dusted his hair and his eyelashes, his scarf forgotten on the ground leaving his neck bare. He was grinning widely, breathing the cold air deeply into his lungs and thoroughly enjoying himself. They were making another 'snowman' somewhere, he would just have to find out where they had hidden it. The siblings had begun hiding their creations after he'd murdered the first two. He was looking forward to destroying another of their creations. Now where could they be? He spun around at the sound of a gentle footfall, his smile fading, and came face to face with the most unusual girl he'd ever seen. To his eyes, her hair was the bright red of blood and framed eyes the color of a pale glass emerald. The cold air had brought roses to her lips and pale cheeks. Her eyes widened and she reflexively retreated a step as he took one toward her. He leered at her as she retreated again at his advance. "And just who might you beeE**EE**!!"

He spun around. "PHA**RAOH**!!!!" He roared. This 'snow' was cold! Especially inside the nice warm clothes his hikari insisted he wear.

"Yuugi?" Yami spoke calmly.

"Yes Yami?"

"Run!" They ran off laughing with Malik close on their heels. Yuki watched them go, then turned appreciative eyes to the scenery. Heavy snow draped along the branches of the evergreen trees, pulling the lower branches to the ground. The bright sun sparkled coldly across the sections of still-virgin snow that were left after the Mutou's little escapade. It was, simply,

"Beautiful..."

"Hai. Bijin desu." The shy voice behind her startled her. She turned around to meet two pairs of warm chocolate eyes. "You must be Yuki. Yuugi said nice things about you. I'm Ryou, and this is Ryu."

"Hajimemashite Ryou, Ryu." What was it with these guys? Except for some subtle differences, these two could've been twins as well. She gave them an odd look. "Twins?"

A gentle smile from Ryou, the smaller of the pair. "Iie."

The question of lovers was on her lips, but she withheld from asking the obvious. As close as they were standing, and the possessive look she could see in the larger Ryu's eyes, spoke volumes. She shifted nervously, then Ryou spoke again. "Yuugi and Yami will be running from Malik for some time. He can be quite persistent at times. I'm sure he won't hurt them...much."

He chuckled at her sudden alarm. "Relax. Yami can handle Malik, and he'd never allow anyone to hurt Yuugi. Listen, I'm sure we're all growing cold just standing here. Why don't we take a walk and get to know each other? It's been a long time since there was anyone new in our little group."

Ryou reached out with his free hand to clasp hers, ignoring the glare Ryu sent him. The three of them walked along some of the trampled paths arm-in-arm, Ryu in the middle. He was extremely easy to talk to, asking all the right questions at the right times, and she soon found she had told him everything. The only time Ryu had shown any interest in the conversation was when they were discussing her 'gift'. When he discovered, by pointed questioning, that she had no control over it, he dismissed her with a snort and resumed gazing out over the area ahead.

"I think I know just the person for you to talk to. She has a similar 'gift' and might be able to help." Ryou began leading them through a nearby copse of closely planted pine trees. They quickly came upon a tiny clearing where a couple were just finishing up a snowman. The pair froze, looking up in alarm at their approach, then visibly relaxed.

"Ryou! Ryu! We were afraid Malik had once again discovered our hiding place." The young man who spoke was, yet again, nearly a twin to the one she had met so briefly earlier. There was something different in his eyes, a look of sanity that had been mostly omitted from Malik's gaze.

"Marik, why don't you take these two and find Malik. He should have found us by now, unless he had been distracted by someone." The lovely woman looked pointedly at Yuki as she said the last part. She paused, watching as the guys left, then looked directly into Yuki's eyes again. "I am Ishizu, and you wished my help with your abilities. Let us go inside, my brother can keep Malik out of trouble with his friends. We will speak of your 'gift' over tea."

It was a statement, not a question, a near command instead of a suggestion. The confidence and direct manner of the Egyptian woman was a bit disconcerting. It was as if she already knew Yuki's answers before she'd asked the questions! "Sumimasen Ishizu, but are all of Yuugi's and Yami's friends so, extraordinary?"

Ishizu laughed, her dark eyes sparkling merrily. "Yes, I believe they are, and all because of our Yuugi."

The rest of the morning was spent talking happily over a number of subjects, sharing an ease of companionship that only comes with girl friends.

Meanwhile...

* * *

Vocabulary:  
Bijin desu - It is beautiful. (At least I hope so. There were multiple ones in my dictionary, Ryou is referring to Yuki, not the scenery.)  
  
Hajimemashite - Nice to meet you (Something along those lines, I don't have my book in front of me right now, so don't have the translation they gave.)  



	13. The wager

"Baka Pharaoh! You're going to pay for that!"

"Yami, I'm getting tired." Yuugi gasped out as he ran. He was being pulled along by Yami, now too tired to maintain the pace on his own. They headed for another group of evergreens, running headlong into the Bakura's as they emerged from the private bower.

Marik ran over from another direction just as Malik saw the pile-up and began circling in for the 'kill'. He ran faster as a huge snowball materialized above the four young men struggling to untangle themselves. Marik reached Malik as the pile of snow began its descent, throwing both of them onto the other four, and into the path of the monstrous snowball.

The pairs struggled their way out from under all that snow, hampered in part, due to their hysterical laughter. "Yami! The look on Malik's face!"

"Priceless!" Ryou agreed as the four of them burst out laughing again. A bedraggled Marik pulling an equally disheveled Malik free from what remained of the giant snowball.

A snowball smacked Yami in the side of the head, quickly followed by one in the face as he turned to face Malik. A three-sided snowball battle ensued, decimating the area and turning the six into living snowmen. Afterwards, Yuugi began shivering, his teeth chattering uncontrollably. Ryou started shivering next, and finally Marik. Even Malik didn't argue when Yami suggested it was time to go inside, but not before he and Ryu teamed up to dump a double handful of snow down the back of Yami's shirt. They all raced back to the Manor, meeting up with Mokuba as he returned from sledding. He too was covered and caked with icy white pellets of snow.

The seven of them entered as Kaiba was exiting the hallway leading to his study. Eight men paused, seven pairs of eyes taking on a predatory gleam as the blue-eyed youngest shrilled "Get 'em boys!"

Kaiba never stood a chance. Frozen in place due to the sheer absurdity of the situation, he was swiftly tackled by the seven snowy wet heaps. Bellowing as cold snow was slipped beneath his silk shirt, it didn't take long before he was as wet and cold as the others.

Security stepped in then, assisting the young men to their feet. Lips twitching at the corners their only indication of amusement. Mokuba put on his most devastating puppy-eyes look as Kaiba began glaring at him. "Aishiteru onii-chan."

The sweetness in Mokuba's voice was the last straw, his eye twitching, Kaiba swiftly went upstairs to change. Those guests staying in his wing swore they heard giggles, but they couldn't have come from...Kaiba?

During lunch, Yuki noticed that Ishizu put something inside a piece of chocolate, then fed it to Malik. It was done swiftly, and Yuki wouldn't have noticed it at all if she hadn't been going to ask Ishizu a question at the time. Malik grimaced as he chewed, but swallowed what Ishizu had fed him. Noticing her confused gaze, Ishizu mouthed the word 'later' and picked up their conversation.

Jou had discovered Kaiba's extensive game room and had vanished inside early that morning. Hunger drove him to the table as lunch was ending, and he piled two plates high with various items, mostly pizza. Then he conned Yuugi and Ryou into carrying them back for him, then piled a third plate before bringing the other young men back with him as well. Kaiba excused himself on the pretense of work, and before Yuki knew it, she and Ishizu were alone once more.

It felt good to have another female's opinion on things, including her own confusion regarding Yami and Yuugi. Yuki even remembered to ask what Ishizu had fed Malik—his look of distaste as he'd bitten into something other than chocolate had raised her suspicions.

"The medicine helps him to control his more, violent, inclinations. When we first found him, he'd taken my brother hostage and tried to wrest control away from the Pharaoh. We nearly lost my brother and Malik both when the Pharaoh defeated him. He's made a lot of progress, but we fear he will never be, sane, as you and I are." Ishizu explained matter-of-factly and with a tinge of sadness in her voice. They quickly went onto other subjects for some time before seeking out the guys.

-

The room resembled an arcade. Flashing lights and loud music were punctuated with the game sounds and an occasional shout. It surrounded her immediately as she walked through the sound-proof door. Jou and Mokuba were racing on the downhill ski game, while Ryou had somehow managed to get Ryu onto the 'Dance Dance Revolution' game.

Yami and Yuugi were off in a corner playing a rapid game of air hockey as Marik watched Malik KO another opponent on Street Fighter. Ishizu left her by the door and walked over to watch the skiing competition, so Yuki went to watch Yuugi and Yami. This was a game she could play well!

The time ran out with the two men tied 1 – 1. Yami offered her his paddle as Yuugi pushed the start button and gently slid the puck her way to begin. They began slowly, testing each other and rapidly picking up speed from there. Yuki concentrated, focusing on the puck and Yami frowned as he noticed it slow down several times as it headed to Yuki's side of the field. After a series of rapid feints to the left, Yuki managed to ricochet it into Yuugi's goal just as the time ran out. "Up for another game Yuki?"

"Ee! That was a great warm-up Yuugi. You're good!" Yuki was a bit breathless, happily pumped on the adrenaline of winning. Yuugi relinquished his paddle to Yami, then pushed the button and they were off. The puck flashed across the field quicker than it had in the first match. Yuki had a little trouble adjusting to the fact that Yami was left-handed, but managed to fend off a scoring blow. Her 'trick' wasn't working this time, but then it wasn't reliable anyway.

Twice the puck flew up into the air, landing back on the field with a loud smack as first Yuki, then Yami, slapped it down with their paddle. The puck flashed across the field almost faster than the eye could follow, and then, with a resounding clunk just as the timer went off, Yami scored.

Her eyes shone with the challenge and excitement of the game. Yuugi watched as Yuki's eyes locked onto Yami's and stood there panting from their game. It had been some time since anyone besides himself could come close to beating Yami at a game. His eyes swung back to Yami as he spoke. "Care to wager on the next game?"

Yuugi watched her eyes narrow at Yami's question. Then she smiled a little as she replied. "What kind of wager?"

"Loser does whatever the winner asks."


	14. The game

Seto noticed as he entered that everyone had gathered around his air hockey machine. He had finished with his work, and found the house silent upon his exit from his study. A quick question to a servant had pointed him in the right direction and now he was here. Everyone was silent, intent on watching the two playing vigorously at the machine. Ishizu noticed him and backed up two steps to fill him in on the wager and the score so far. After three games, the score was still tied at naught.

The timer ran out for a fourth time, the machine shutting down automatically, without either Yuki or Yami scoring. Their audience groaned while Yuugi reached forward to press the start button and begin the next round.

"Stop." All eyes turned to Kaiba. He stepped forward to reach underneath the machine by the start button and adjusted something. "It will now continue until the first goal. Ready? Begin!"

He pressed the start button and resisted the urge to jerk back, as the puck sailed rapidly past him on the field, scant inches away from his face. Everyone continued to hold silent, the intense concentration of the two combatants nearly palatable. Back and forth the puck flew, two minutes, five minutes, eight minutes. Ten minutes into the game, the puck sailed into the air and shot across the room at head level. Jounouchi ran to fetch the puck while Yuki, who had 'accidentally' sent it airborne, prepared for Yami's renewed assault.

She knew she was weakening, unable to maintain her stamina with the new rules to the game. Games like this usually only lasted around five minutes or less, with breaks as the game reset. But they were pushing fifteen now, and Yami showed no signs of slowing. Yuki renewed her concentration as Yami nearly scored again, focusing on the puck as she had earlier in her match with Yuugi.

Yami frowned a little as he felt resistance, the puck slowing nearly imperceptibly each time it approached Yuki's side of the field. She was using her little 'trick' again, perhaps unconsciously, perhaps not. Two could play at this game. Knowing that she was tiring, he began to rapidly fire shot after shot, barely controlling the puck as he hammered at her defense. As the game reached the unheard of twenty-minute mark, Yami finally scored.

They stood panting from the strain of the extended game, gazes locked across the table, each holding a challenge to the other for a rematch. Yami soon proved again to be the stronger of the pair, recovered and spoke first. "Excellent match Yuki. Are you ready?"

Her head bowed to his superior endurance, she breathed out "Hai."

"Then, I'm going to only request two things. First, for myself, a kiss." He paused as she raised her head to look over at him. The smile in his eyes was unmistakable.

She walked over slowly, drawing the moment out to give her a little more time to catch her breath. This would be rewarding for them both, since she knew she was going to enjoy this as much as he would. Her pale green eyes sparkled playfully as she reached up to press down gently on his shoulders, wordlessly asking him to equalize their height. Regally, he obliged her, bending slightly at the waist until their noses were almost touching.

She placed her hands on either side of his face and gave him a quick peck on the tip of his nose. His eyes narrowed in consternation and just as he opened his mouth to voice his displeasure, she descended. She teased the tip of his tongue with her own, savoring the taste of him. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her against him as he straightened and took control. She gasped as their hips met, desire flaring through her. She wanted the kiss to go on for an eternity, and was mildly disappointed when he finally pulled away. "Now, for my second request."

She blushed as he continued to hold her in the compromising position where their kiss had ended, and all in front of his friends! He paused for dramatic effect, then turned her around before him until she was facing Yuugi.

"You will do whatever Yuugi asks of you for the next twenty-four hours." At her sudden outburst and Yuugi's blush, he continued. "I'm sure you can trust your friend to not take advantage of the situation."

'Yami, what are you up to?'

'...nothing...' Yami used his most innocent tone, but knew Yuugi didn't believe him one bit.

'Uh-huh, sure. And I'm Pharaoh.' Yami blinked wide-eyed at his hikari's disbelief.

'But Aibou, you **are**.' Yuugi came over at that and took Yuki's hand. He led her away, keeping a watchful eye on Yami the entire time.

"Hentai!" He shouted as he went out the door, then sprinted away with Yuki in tow. He could just make out the roar of laughter from their friends before the door closed.

"Let's go see if Kaiba has any movies we both might like." They went to the living room, still holding hands. Kaiba's DVD collection lined the shelves to the right of the large television. "Here's one! How about A.I.?"

"No! Too sad. South Pacific?"

Yuugi gave her an odd look. "No. Edward Scissorhands?"

"Still too sad. I don't feel like crying tonight. How about Daredevil?"

"Saw it with Yami two weeks ago." He paused, perusing the titles thoughtfully before suggesting another. "How about...anoo...The Fifth Element?"

"Is it any good?"

"I thought so. It's an action-romance set in the far future. This guy finds this girl, she's perfect, and an alien, but looks human. He helps her discover love, and then she saves the world."

"You don't mind watching it again?"

"Nah, I've seen most of these, although Yami won't let me watch the really scary ones. I get nightmares." Yuugi ducked his head at the admission of weakness.

"Me too." She went and sat on the couch while Yuugi started the movie. Yuki looked around a bit suspicious as the lights in the room dimmed on their own until it was completely dark.

"A theatre program Kaiba installed. They'll come back up if we pause, or when the credits roll." He sat in the corner of the couch and patted the space next to him until she scooted over next to him. She even leaned against him when his arm went around her as the show began.

Yuugi paid little attention to the movie, being already familiar with the plot. His mind rested on Yami's parting remark about their link, and enjoyed watching as Yuki became involved in the movie.

Her breathing had almost stopped under the spell of the Diva's song and the intense action happening onscreen. As Lee-lu huddled in the vent seriously wounded, a single tear crept down Yuki's face. Another followed it near the end as Corbin confessed his love in the movie. Yuki snuggled a little closer to Yuugi's side. She rubbed her cheek against his shoulder as the movie ended, then sighed. "Definitely a couple's movie."

"What do you mean?"

"Action for the guys, and just enough romance to keep the girls interested." He chuckled his agreement as the lights came back up on their own.

"So, what now?"

"A walk? I could give you a tour of Kaiba's house." She agreed, and they left the living room hand-in-hand. Yuugi took her all around the inside of Kaiba Manor, skipping the few places they weren't allowed. He did know one spot with an incredible view, and had saved it for last. A plain door at the end of one hallway lead upstairs to the attic. He pushed the door open wide.

* * *

A.N.--- Arigatoo gozaimasu miinatachi for the 42 reviews! (Everyone does know that 42 is the answer to the utimate question of Life, the Universe, and Everything?)  
  
A bouquet of daisies for Marik's 1 and only for my first constructive criticism review!!! It's nice to know everyone likes my story, but I DO make mistakes and don't mind if you point them out to me nicely!   
The romance IS coming!   
::Bows to her reviewers:: Arigatoo gozaimasu!  
  



	15. Hide and seek

Another chapter I'm not entirely happy with, but here it is anyway! Some implied Ryu Ryou going's on, and a happy moment in the attic, well, a couple of them.   
I knew a red velvet couch much like this one while I was in college...

* * *

Yami watched them run off, then turned back to their friends, waiting patiently for the laughter to subside before proposing his next question. "So, who's next?"

No one took him up on the offer, although both Ryu and Malik agreed they would win a game with him eventually. The pair were planning on a little 'friendly' game of Truth or Dare after dinner that evening. Kaiba challenged Yami to defeat him on a number of the games, though the matches lacked the intensity of the air hockey game with Yuki. The others drifted off to their own games, enjoying the more relaxed air now that some of the competitiveness had worn off.

Ryu dragged Ryou out of the game room unobserved and past the darkened living room. Ryou hissed at him testily as they reached the stairs. "Ryu! Where are we going? I was hoping to play Street Fighter before Malik broke it again!"

In reply, Ryu crushed him against the wall in a bruising kiss, his hips grinding into Ryou's. He pulled away just as suddenly leaving Ryou dazed and breathless. "Understand now?"

"Oh..." Ryou responded quietly, still stunned by the intensity of Ryu's desire. Ryu swept him up then, and carried him the rest of the way to their room.

After a time, Malik cornered Marik in a quiet area of the game room behind one of the machines. They were unnoticed, away from where Ishizu was watching Kaiba and his brother play, and away from where Yami was absorbed in a different game. Malik checked one last time to confirm their solitude before quietly speaking. "Let's go after the puzzle now, while the Pharaoh is occupied!"

"Malik, no! Yami would be very upset if you tried that now."

"Ok, but how about a prank? A little, harmless, prank?" Malik watched his hikari think it over. "Let's go find Ryu, he'd love to help!"

Malik grabbed Marik and dragged him along quite willingly. They searched the entire first floor before finally deciding to check the bedrooms.

At the knock on their door, Ryu wrapped a towel around his waist and threw the door open. "What?!"

Marik blinked at Ryu's harsh tone, peering past the two yami's to see Ryou in bed covered by a blanket. Malik leered. "Ryu, if you can tear yourself away from your lovely little hikari, perhaps you would like to join us in a harmless prank on the Pharaoh's?"

Ryu's face began to radiate a malicious glee as he smiled and slammed the door in Malik's face. Malik placed his ear against the door hearing the raised voices from inside. He backed away as he heard them getting dressed, then began to think of what they might do.  
-  
-

Yuki held a little tighter to Yuugi's arm as they walked up the chilly stairs and into Kaiba's dimly lit attic. "There's a balcony overlooking the gardens in the back. I found it while playing hide and seek one year. No one but Yami could find me!"

He led her through a maze of dusty boxes and tarp-covered furniture. She stumbled a couple of times, but her firm grip on Yuugi's arm prevented her from falling. "Ah! There it is! Close your eyes Yuki."

She did so, and Yuugi slowly led her forward. She felt the icy draft as he opened a pair of doors leading to the outside, their hinges softly protesting in the cold air. "We won't stay long, but I thought you'd like to see this."

It was a view straight from a postcard. The late afternoon sun slanted long shadows across the snow, and from here, the footprints they had all tracked around were nearly invisible. She took a few cautious steps out onto the balcony to get a better look, Yuugi following behind her. He wrapped his arms around her when she shivered, his breath hot on her ear as he too enjoyed the scenic display.

They'd turned to finally go back inside when she saw a brief flash of white and movement within. "Yuugi? I think there's someone else up here."

Cautiously they searched the entire attic, finding nothing except for the closed, locked, door. They were trapped! Yuugi concentrated for a moment and then sighed. Yami was too focused on whatever game he was currently playing to hear him. But did know a way to get his attention. "Let's go get comfortable Yuki, we might be here for a while."

In one corner of the attic under a tarp, they found an old L-shaped red velvet couch. The couch must have been part of a bar at one time, as a carved pole rose out of the corner, terminating brokenly after a couple of feet. The tented tarp would still help them to stay warm once they had warmed the air beneath it. She took a seat in the corner, hugging herself and tucking her hands into her armpits for warmth.

"Here, let me help." He sat facing her, then took her hands and rubbed them lightly before tucking them between his upper thighs. She blushed hotly as she realized that her fingertips were resting ever so lightly against his zipper.

"Anoo, Yuugi?" She wriggled her fingers as she tried to pull away, but her grabbed her wrists to hold her still.

"Don't." His breath fell hot against her cheek. He could still smell the fresh cold scent of winter in her hair from their brief foray outside. Releasing her wrists to cup her face in his hands, he warmed the chill from her cheeks. In the darkness under the tarp, it was impossible to see her eyes. For some reason, at that moment, he desperately wanted to see her eyes. He drew her closer then stopped as they heard a noise. It was faint, but sounded as if the attic door was opening.

"Malik, I don't think..."

"SHHH! Ryu can't you keep your hikari quiet?"

"I don't think they're..."

"Quiet Marik!" Malik hissed again. Yuugi could feel Yuki's smile against his palms.

"I bet they won't find us." He whispered. She nodded, then they both held as still as possible.

"They're..."

"Dammit Ryu! Keep him quiet!"

"If they were up here, they'd have heard us Malik!" Yuki's grin widened as the argument continued for some time. They kept silent until the others left grumbling at the missed opportunity. Yuugi's shoulders shook as he contained his laughter when Ryu suggested playing one on the Pharaoh instead. It was difficult, but they managed to hold their building laughter in until the attic door closed. Then they laughed in the darkness, hoping that the door had remained unlocked.

Yuugi had unconsciously pulled Yuki further toward him as they'd laughed and they stilled as they noticed their breaths mingling. He still held her face in his warm hands, could feel her pulse quicken under his fingertips. He licked his lips nervously before he spoke. "I think I like Yami's idea."

He felt her gentle smile as he leaned forward to briefly capture her lower lip between his own. Her hands struggled to free themselves as the leaned forward, returning the sentiment. Their lips tingled as they met and caressed, sending fiery heated sensations down to their very toes.  
-  
-

Yami couldn't concentrate on the game before him. The sensations coming through the link along with Yuugi's amusement were very distracting. He tried to turn his attention back to the game, but was interrupted by Ryu, and KO'd by the game.

"Hey Ryou, look! Pharaoh just lost a game!" He eyed Yami a moment. "There's hope for you yet! Still interested in a wager Yami?"

"Only if you don't cheat Tomb Robber." Ryu watched Yami's eyes half-close distractedly for a brief moment and grinned. This might be his chance.


	16. Discovered

A.N.--- Wow! I have a fan! Cool! ::Hands a bouquet of daisies to Pharaoh's Angel:: I'm an Idol? Sorry, but there are people out there who write WAY better than I do...they even get paid! Is the cookie a gingersnap? I love gingersnaps!  
Sorry this took so long, but I broke the glass tray in our microwave when I was cleaning it and cut the side of my finger. No stitches, but it still hurts to type. I have about 2 chapters or so to type in besides this one!

* * *

Something very warm pressed gently against Yuki's fingertips, but she was too entranced by Yuugi's kisses to notice. The cold was a distant sensation as they were both focused entirely on the _now._ He began to lean back slowly and she followed. Her hands found themselves freed by the change in position, and threaded themselves deeply into the cool silk of his hair. He reached up and held her as he fell the rest of the way down to lay prone on the sofa. His right knee raised to keep her from falling off of him or the couch as their kisses continued. Playing with her hair, he pulled it free from the neat braid until they were hidden behind a red veil. The fiery sensations from her kisses warmed his blood and strengthened his arousal, causing him to softly groan.

Yami stood flushed as Ryu laughed at him. "I win _again_ almighty Pharaoh!"

He'd wisely refused to wager on any of the games, but had also been unable to refuse the challenges that Malik and Ryu had pressed against him. Yami wiped a hand across his face as Ryu nearly fell with his hysteria. This was becoming intolerable! Yami finally mumbled something about needing a drink and escaped towards the kitchen. 'Aibou, _please_!'

Yuki felt Yuugi smile into their kiss. She kissed along his jaw to nibble contentedly at the slight hollow beneath his ear, giving him the chance to speak if he wished. In a way, she hoped he would. They couldn't continue like this much longer before becoming very intimate. She ran her hands up under his shirt to rest gently against his ribs as she moved lower to the join of neck and shoulder. When he did speak, his voice was rough with suppressed desire. "Seems Yami is a bit frustrated. I've apparently made him lose several games with both Malik and Ryu!"

She couldn't help but chuckle with Yuugi about the situation. "I guess we'll just have to make it up to him then?"

She blushed as Yuugi crowed, and couldn't believe she'd just suggested what she'd been thinking. She lowered her head to rest on Yuugi's chest as she felt his aura stretch, searching out along his connection with Yami. She felt their quiet ebb and flow of spirit as they communicated, a mischievous grin forming.

She lifted herself up over Yuugi and began to nibble at his lips. Her hands roamed along his ribs lightly tickling. She felt his attention divide, partly coming back to her yet still communicating with his friend. Lips parted as he took breath to speak and she took advantage, deepening the kiss and tasting him.

'...attic...' Was the last coherent thought Yami was able to hear from Yuugi before a wave of passion nearly swamped them both. As it was, Yami had to hold onto the counter. He was really going to have to speak with Yuugi about this, this torture! He headed for the attic, following the intense sensations flowing thickly through their link.

Yuugi shifted position, sliding Yuki to the side and pressing her against the back of the couch. Her hands were busy in his hair and at the back of his neck. He caught them one by one, raising them over her head to hold them in place with his left. She teased his tongue with her own, inviting him to explore, pulling away until he had to follow to maintain the sensual contact. As they kissed, his hand slid to her waist, finding the hem of her shirt. She gasped as his cool hand met heated flesh, smoothing up her side to rest just below her breast. His knuckles brushed lightly against the underside of her breast, his hand flat against her ribs. He felt the change in her breathing, the surrender in her kisses as she allowed him to gently dominate her. Her quiet moan as he stroked the soft skin, the gasp as he circled her nipple lightly with his fingers, all drove him to want more. He wanted to hear her cry out with pleasure, wanted....

Yami threw back the tarp watching the pair throw themselves apart, Yuugi winding up on the floor. Both were blushing furiously, Yuki's eyes wide and still dark with passion, Yuugi throwing him a death glare before Yami spoke. "This really isn't the best place for a tryst, and we really need to discuss your timing aibou. Now, since the attic door is unlocked and I left it open, perhaps you'd like to come downstairs now?"

Neither one spoke, but Yuki rose unsteadily, blinking to clear the lingering evidence from her eyes. Yami held out his hand and she took it, allowing him to pull her from under the tarp before continuing on her way downstairs unaided. Yuugi continued to glare, uncomfortable, and more than a little upset at Yami's interruption. He walked out after a moment, allowing Yami to lower the tarp then turned to face him. They stood there in the chill attic air, tensions cooling as the minutes passed. "So you really lost to _both_ Malik and Ryu?"

"They had a little help Aibou. It was rather, difficult, to concentrate at the time."

"Gomen Yami. Yuki did mention something about making up with you later. And I'll try to remember not to leave the link wide open like that next time."

"It's all I ask Aibou." They went downstairs together Yuugi still deep in thought.

Yuki wandered about the second floor until she found her room. She sat on her bed thinking, replaying what had happened upstairs over and over in her mind. She had just begun to wonder if Yuugi would come and find her when she heard a soft tapping at her door. Speak of the devil...

Yuugi stood there nervously looking at her hands, the carpet, anywhere but up at her. She stepped to one side, opening the door wider so he could enter. He took hold of her free hand as she closed the door. "Yuki, I'm sorry about..."

"It's my fault Yuugi. I could tell you were speaking with Yami, and did it anyway." He pulled her into a tight hug, smoothing her hair for a few moments before another knock sounded.

This time it was Yami standing there with downcast eyes. He raised them slowly, the apology apparent in his posture. Yuki reached over and pulled him into the hug as well, murmuring her apologies along with theirs. "Anoo, you two, this is nice, but dinner's ready."

Dinner was uneventful. Yuki found herself seated between both Yuugi and Yami, the two acting very attentively and winding up treating her as if she were made of fine bone china. By dessert, she couldn't take it anymore and lost her temper. "Will you two _stop_ treating me like I'm a _china doll_?!?"

She grabbed her lemon cake, bowed her apologies to everyone else, then retreated back to her bedroom, embarrassed at her outburst. The only suspension of her journey was to ask one of Kaiba's servants if she could _please_ have a pot of mint tea, if they had any, sent up to her bedroom.


	17. Egyptian Dream

A.N.--- Wow, it's really nice to have fans!   
Bloody Love- I just wondered if I took their link, pushed it to the extreme (the closer they are, the stronger and less control they have over it) and then wondered what would happen if I threw them into a relationship? Thought it would be fun to write about, and voila!

Recap: Yuki has lost her temper with the guys after they became overly solicitious (sp?), and fled to her bedroom to regroup.   
Daijoubou means roughly all right, or okay. ka indicates a question (are you okay = Daijoubou ka.) and Daijoubou desu = I'm okay.

* * *

The dining room was silent, no one looking at either Yuugi or Yami. After a few minutes, their chairs screeched back. The loud noise in the otherwise silent room grabbed everyone's attention. Then the only sound was the pair's quiet "Excuse me" and their fading footsteps. The collective breath the group released then had them all glancing at each other until Jounouchi suggested a movie. Kaiba, of course, supplying the richly buttered popcorn and sodas.

Yuki laid on the bed idly watching the stars appear one-by-one outside her window. There was a phone in her room, and she wondered briefly if it was an outside line. Surprisingly, it was. She took the opportunity, and quickly dialed home.

"Dad? Hai, Yuki desu. Daijoubou ka?" She paused to listen to her father's reply. "Daijoubou desu. I'm with some friends from school. I'll come home as soon as the roads are cleared." Another pause. "Iie, I don't know the number, we're all staying at Kaiba Manor. Really? Arigatoo Otou-san! This means so much! I'll call you later with the number. Aishiteru mo!"

She hung up reluctantly, profoundly relieved that her dream had turned out to be just that. It was too early for bed; but between all the activity, and the sudden relief that her father was all right, she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

-

_ Her eyes opened to desert moonlight silvering the vast array of dunes spread before her. Extending in every direction, as far as the eye could see. She realized after a few moments that while this dream was different that a normal one, it didn't have the peculiar clarity of her visionary dreams. Ah, a Lucid Dream. Something she could enjoy._

_ She sat cross-legged on top of the nearest dune, her intuition said to wait, so she would wait for a little while. The moon rose slowly into the air, nearly overhead when she heard an extremely faint hissing sound. The sound was so soft, it could have just been the shifting of the sands, but she knew it was more. She held perfectly still as a cold slender serpentine form coiled around her wrist and up her arm seeking the greater warmth._

_ When it reached her neck, she flinched slightly at the chill. An irritated hiss in her ear had her quietly whispering. "Gomen nasai. You're a bit cold there."_

_ She closed her eyes as the serpent coiled gently around her neck, its cool skin causing her to shiver briefly. Her eyes flickered open as the serpent's tongue tickled her nose. Flat black eyes held her gaze so completely she nearly didn't respond to the strangely familiar tenor voice that spoke from behind her. "You have been judged."_

_ A darkly tanned, ringed hand entered the periphery of her vision, held out in invitation to the deadly serpent. Slowly the snake left her for the hand's greater warmth. She held still, curious as to what would happen next. The man stalked to her other side, remaining behind her, out of her line of sight. She resisted the growing urge to turn and view the source of that lovely rich voice by closing her eyes once more._

_ "I have only seen hair like yours from slaves that come from the far North. Who is your master?"_

_ "No man is my master." She spoke softly, 'I am not a threat.'_

_ "Impossible!" She did open her eyes then, and turned her head enough to see him over her shoulder. What she saw fit his voice. _

_ The man resembled both Yami and Yuugi and was dressed as Ancient Egyptian Royalty. Fine white linen draped about his trim waist, a wide jeweled necklace resembling wings the only covering for his muscular chest. His head was bare, except for a golden circlet so alike the serpent he held, that the snake could have been the model. Her eyes swept down his slender form brazenly, past the golden armbands, past the sweep of linen dangling to his knees, down the shapely calves to see finely crafted sandals partially buried in the sand. _

_ "As I said, no one is my Master. I am simply a traveler." She'd dared to speak more firmly to him, enjoying the fiery glint that briefly lit his dark eyes._

_ 'This woman! This impertinent female! How dare she?!' The serpent hissed, sensing his Pharaoh's displeasure and stretched out toward the source of his irritation. Prepared to strike, the serpent exposed the pale lining of its mouth, fangs glistening like polished ivory in the bright moonlight._

_ She made the dream fade, vanishing from the handsome Egyptian's view and caused the serpent's strike to hit only empty air._

_-_

Her sleep lightened until she became aware of her bed, the room around her, and the two extra people weighing down the bed on either side of her. She opened her eyes to meet concerned amethyst and ruby gazes.

"We're sorry Yuki." Yuugi spoke, but she could see that he had spoken for both of them. She held their hands in hers, reassuring them before speaking.

"Daijoubou desu. It's the thought that counts. Arigatoo." She watched their auras mingle and blend between them. On an impulse, she reached hers out, the gentle pink blending in perfect harmony with theirs. Emotions blended, combined and were shared, reassuring the three and banishing any lingering nervousness.

"I'm glad you're ok Yuki." Yami stood, Yuugi's blush deepening as she sensed a silent communion. He'd stood next to the bed, unknowingly assuming the same stance as the man from her dream. He stood there regally a moment more before leaving.

"What was that about?"

"He, um, was reminding me not to take advantage of the bet."

"Aa. Anoo, about upstairs..." Yuugi stopped her quite effectively by kissing her. She melted beneath him, their positions almost the reverse of earlier. Her surrender allowed him to gently dominate, her lips parting as he slid his tongue lightly along her upper lip. She pushed her hands beneath her pillow as he began to suck lightly along her neck and stretched out beside her.

His arm went around her waist and pulled her against him. Her gasp had her open her eyes to gaze deeply into his. Deep amethyst, dark from his arousal met pale emerald, half-lidded with her own.

* * *

I really had a lot of fun writing this dream sequence! Lucid Dreaming is something that can actually be accomplished in real life, although it takes a lot of practice and presence of mind. I am woefully out of practice, but can still remember most of what I dream.   
I just hate the dreams about death...especially when they involve my family....I've had too many of those come true (and my Mom, Grandmom and younger brothers have these too!) and have learned NOT to ignore them. Seems it's passed down in the X gene or something, as it's stronger in my mother and I than in my brothers. The last time I had one of these I got a phone call from my Mom saying my Great-Uncle isn't doing so well, that was last month.  
Oh well, still working on the next chapter, the Truth or Dare sequence...any suggestions?  



	18. Prank on Ryu

The long awaited next chapter...

* * *

The bottle landed first on Yuugi. Malik already knew what he would ask, but observed the format of the game. "Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"Where were you and Yuki hiding when the movie was over with ?"

"In the attic."

"You LIAR!" Ryou burst out. "We were up there and searched the whole floor! You weren't up there!"

"Yes, he was. I found them up there about a half-hour before dinner." Yami's eyes were cold with suppressed irritation. His hikari did _not_ lie.

"While you were up there Malik was _very_ upset that Ryou and Marik couldn't keep quiet. In fact Malik, you wound up yelling at them!" Ryou blinked, then nodded.

"Ok Yuugi, your turn to spin. Sorry about calling you a liar."

"It's ok Ryou." He reached forward and spun the bottle, smiling smugly as it landed on the former tomb robber. Everyone crowed as a wider grin spread over Yuugi's face. "Ryou, truth or dare?"

"Dare." At Ryu's sharp look, he went on. "Well, someone's has to start! Besides, I trust Yuugi not to embarrass me too much."

Yuugi was still smiling. "For each dare, including your own, you'll remove a piece of clothing until you're in your underpants."

"Easy enough." Ryou stood up and removed his sweater to reveal bare skin. "My turn!"

The bottle spun again, landing on Marik this time. "Oh ho! Marik, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you have feelings for Malik?"

"I changed my mind—I want the dare." Marik looked a bit panicked, his voice slightly higher in pitch than it normally was.

"I dare you to kiss Malik on the mouth." The blush that came to Marik's face was priceless, his eyes still holding that slightly panicked look. Malik grabbed his hand and nearly pulled him from his feet as he led the younger man into the next room. Conversation buzzed quietly for several minutes, during which Ryou removed his socks, muttering to himself. "I knew I should've worn more."

Malik came back in, looking for all the world like the cat that ate the canary. A very satisfied smirk plastered on his face. "Marik will be along in a moment."

Marik did indeed come back, his hair mussed and a dazed look on his face as if he couldn't quite believe what had just happened. He reached forward silently, giving the bottle a hard spin. Yuki found herself watching the bottle intently, unconsciously humming the tune "Pop goes the Weasel". The bottle spun slower and slower, until it rested pointing at Ryu.

Ryu looked slyly at Ryou, and said one word. "Dare!"

Marik brought out a clear glass bottle and handed it over. "Chug it."

Ryu took his time eyeing the bottle as Ryou stripped off his pants and self-consciously adjusted his boxers before reseating himself. "What is it?"

"Some new beer that Kaiba had in his pantry. I just removed the label." The clear liquid was sipped, confirmed to be alcoholic (therefore relatively safe), and then downed in three large swallows. Marik and Malik watched him keenly as Ryu drank, a faint smile on both their lips.

Finished, Ryu spun the bottle and watched with poorly disguised glee as it indicated Jounouchi. The blonde looked the former tomb robber square in the eyes. "Truth."

"Other than family, who is the one person you care for most?"

"Mai." No surprise there, Jou and Mai had been nearly inseparable for months now. He gave the bottle a nudge and watched it spin until it landed on Yuki.

"Truth." She wasn't sure she trusted some of the guys with a dare for her.

"What were you an' Yuugi doin' up dere in da attic?" She blushed, vividly recalling what they had been doing. She wet suddenly dry lips before quietly answering.

"Kissing." She spun the bottle quickly then, hastily racking her brain for something to say. The bottle swung around, slowing before pointing at Ryou.

"This ought to be easy. Dare." He must not think much of her.

"I dare you to steal a pair of Ishizu's underwear, right now." Yuki didn't think that she'd had enough time to fall asleep just yet, and it would make this dare that much more challenging.

"Can I dress?"

"No." Everyone grinned as Ryou stood and headed for the stairs. They trooped behind, waiting at the bottom for the shouting that was sure to come.

-

-

-

-

Ten minutes later, the loudest shriek they'd ever heard rang throughout the manor. Kaiba, Mokuba and a couple of their security guards all converged on the stairs just in time to watch Ryou come streaking down the hall, a thin wisp of pale blue lacy material waving from his raised hand.

He turned and snapped the panties back at her as she piled verbal abuse thickly on him. She'd stormed out into the main hallway dressed only in her nightgown and robe, a hairbrush brandished threateningly at the pale-haired thief as she cursed.

Kaiba sent them all an icy glare before turning and guiding Mokuba back to his room. Ryou walked about three-quarters of the way down the stairs before leaping into Ryu's arms. Ryu caught him, backing up several steps and joking quietly about his hikari's weight. A sudden flush suffused Ryu's cheeks as he slid Ryou down until his feet could touch the floor. No one but the Ishtar's noticed how Ryu kept his hikari directly in front of him as they walked back to the living room. Even then, as they returned to their seats, Ryu pulled Ryou into his lap and shifted uncomfortably for a moment.

"Problem Ryu?" Malik leered as Marik hid a giggle behind his hand. Ryu shifted uncomfortably again, Ryou's eyes going wide as Ryu bumped into him gently.

"What did you put in that drink?" Everyone was watching the couple now. Ryu's eyes narrowing as the Ishtars began laughing. "What did you add to that damned drink?"

"Just...a..." Marik was now laughing too hard to speak.

"**WHAT?!**" Ryu roared. Ryou's eyes grew even wider, and a blush began, as he was very definitely _poked._

"...ah...a..._Viagra_ !!!" He managed to choke out before dissolving into near hysterical laughter. Everyone hid smiles, a snort escaping Jou before he too, lost control and joined the breathless Ishtars in their mirth.

"**MARIK**!!" Ryu roared again causing a passing guard to look in on them. Ryou quickly hushed him, leaning forward to give the bottle a hasty spin. He chuckled darkly as the bottle came to a halt before Malik.

"Our last turn Malik. Truth or Dare?"

"Oh, so you're going to enjoy our little gift?"

"Just answer the question Malik before I dare you to take one yourself." Ryou spoke testily.

"Fine. Truth." Malik spat.

"Why do you do stuff like this to people?"

"Because it's FUN." Malik gave no other answer, just gave the bottle a twirl. No one was paying any attention to the bottle while Ryu and Ryou awkwardly stood and left the room. No one noticed that Marik had stopped it and aimed the bottle straight at Yami. "Aa, it stopped. Pharaoh, it's your turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, I can handle anything you can throw my way." Yami's tone was arrogant.

"All right Pharaoh, although my dare will require the participation of your hikari and his sweetheart. Once they agree, I will tell you the dare." Malik straightened haughtily and stared at Yuugi and Yuki while they thought.

Yuugi agreed after a moment, whispering to Yuki as her indecision lengthened the silence. "Hey, it won't be too bad, we'll be there with you."

Malik had an evil smugness about him that nearly drove her into fleeing. Yuugi placed his hand on hers in reassurance. It all came down to trust. Did she trust Malik and his tiny 'clone'? Not one bit! Did she trust Yuugi and Yami to do their best to keep her from harm? "Yes."

* * *

A.N.-- I know this seemed a little lame, but it has been ages since I've played this game, and to tell you the truth, the ones I did play had very few dares. We usually walked around the neighborhood at 2am instead of playing games (although we did prank a nearby boy, friend (he was NOT a boyfriend!) by spraying perfume through his window.)

I know you're all looking forward to the romance, and I promise that it's starting next chapter! I just had to set Yuki up....


	19. Hot Desert Sand and Dances

**WARNING:** 1. Long chapter. If you have to go, go now...

2. If you aren't old enough to see an R movie in the theatre, then you shouldn't be here. You shouldn't have even started reading the story. What good are the ratings if no one heeds them?

* * *

Jerking as he looked at the time, Jounouchi chose that moment to interrupt. "Sorry guys, but Kaiba's expecting me ta watch Mokuba fer him tomorrow mornin'. I gotta get some sleep! Oyasumi."

The game paused while goodnights were said, a faint "chicken" slipping from Marik's lips. Jou didn't hear him and left to get some sleep.

"Now then, where were we?" Drawled Malik. "Ah yes, Yuugi and his lovely Yuki had just agreed to participate."

Yami scowled. "Just get on with it. Since everyone else is gone, this is it."

"Oooooh, getting testy are we? All right then. I dare you to sleep with her." He pointed straight at Yuki who gasped.

"Is that all? Yuugi and I had to sleep beside her when the heat went out at home."

Malik leered, an evil grin stretching nearly ear-to-ear. "That's not what I meant Pharaoh. I _dare_ you to sleep _with_ her, and Yuugi will watch."

Yami was fit to be tied. Yuugi, eyes narrowed, reached over and held Yami's upper arm. His aura reached out automatically around Yuki to connect with Yami's. Yuki was pale and her trembling called Yuugi's attention to her. 'Yami, what are we going to do?'

A loud cracking noise was heard as Yami ground his teeth. Angry didn't even begin to describe how he felt toward Malik at that moment.

"Well Yami? I'll leave you to it. One look at Yuugi's face in the morning is all I'm going to need." Malik came dangerously close to Yami's face to speak quietly. "Otherwise, I'll spread it around that the only reason you win all the time is by _cheating_! Then what will the poor Pharaoh do when nobody will play with him? Boo hoo hoo..."

"Dameru Malik." Yami hissed, his eyes blood-red with his anger. "You'll get your answer in the morning."

'Yami?' Yuugi sent.

'Not now aibou.'

"I-I'll walk you upstairs Yuki." He guided her when she didn't respond to him. She allowed herself to be led, seemingly stunned. Even the rhythmic thumping from behind the Bakura's door didn't elicit a response, not even a blush. Yuugi did, his face hot as he led her past and into her room. He was beginning to become concerned by her unresponsiveness. She had not reacted to anything since she'd gasped at Malik's dare. Yuugi sat her on the bed and cupped her face gently to gaze into her eyes. "Yuki? Yuki, come back."  
-  
-

_ She was lost. The desert stretched from horizon to horizon, shimmered with the intense heat. There was no shade anywhere to be seen, and she was beginning to be effected by the heat. 'Come back...'_

_ She spun at the whisper, falling as vertigo claimed her, then rolled to rest at the bottom. Her vertigo increased along with the oddest sound of singing crystal...  
-  
-  
_

'Yami?' Yuugi sent hesitantly.

'Ee aibou?' Yami sounded tired.

'I think she's having one of her visions.'

'Ok, I just want to make sure the Ishtars go to bed first.'

'Ki o tsukete kudasai...'

'I will be aibou, I will be.'

Yuugi refocused his attention on Yuki. She stared straight ahead, only blinking by reflex. She didn't resist or help when he laid her down, hoping she would be more comfortable. When he covered her eyes with his hand, her eyes closed, lashes tickling against his palm. What was he to do until Yami came?  
-  
-

_ She wasn't laying on sand. Her hand moved slightly, silken material snagged a rough spot on her palm where the sand had abraded. A gentle hand slipped beneath her shoulders. Someone had been watching her!_

_ Liquid. Cool, blessedly wet water slipped between her lips. Spurred to activity after the first refreshing swallow, she clutched at the cup to try and gulp the contents down. Whoever was holding her spoke sharply and firmly pulled the cup away. Coughs racked her body as the water brought to life the nerves in her raw throat. A cool, damp cloth was drug across her face and down her neck, then down each arm. The sound of singing crystal returned....  
-  
-  
-  
_

'Yami?'

'Yes aibou?'

'I really think you should come up.'

'I can't right now. The Ishtars are raiding Kaiba's liquor cabinet. _Marik_ picked the lock. _Marik_!' Yuugi could feel how exasperated Yami was with those two.

'Ki o tsukete kudasai Yami. Remember what happened with them on New Year's?'

'Hai, I do. I will be very careful.' Yuugi could almost feel Yami's sigh.

'I'll try to help Yuki then, until you can.'

'Watch yourself Yuugi. Some of her visions have been quite dangerous.' Yami's concern came through quite clearly.

'Hai. I will Yami.' Yuugi sent him a small wave of warmth and reassurance, rather much like a mental hug. He felt Yami return the affectionate gesture, then their attentions were pulled away.

Yuki groaned softly, licking pale dry lips. Yuugi fetched her a glass of water, placing some on her lips with his fingers. He allowed his fingers to linger, her lips were as soft as rose petals, then jumped slightly as her tongue brushed against his fingertip. He took a sip of water, then leaned over her, urging her lips apart with gentle strokes of his thumb. He pressed his lips against hers and let the water slowly trickle into her mouth.

When she had swallowed, he was startled when her tongue searched for more. He felt a small jolt as their tongues caressed, her hand brushing against his knee. He returned the kiss, sucking gently on her tongue and eliciting a quiet moan. Her arms came up to encircle his shoulders as the kiss continued.

Yami sensed the growing arousal of his hikari and swore softly. Malik and Marik were wide awake still and not likely to retire anytime soon. He headed for the second floor, and Ishizu's room. Once she had answered his knocking, he explained part of the situation, relived when she said she 'would take care of them' and to just leave everything to her. She headed downstairs, and Yami headed for Yuki's room. Yami wondering what Yuugi was trying to do.

Yuugi pulled away as he heard the slight noise Yami made when closing the door. 'Yami?!'

"How is she?" He walked over and gently thumbed open one of her eyes. Pale dulled emerald gazed unseeing back up at him.

"She responds, but unconsciously."

"Well, get comfortable. I don't know how long it will take this time, and it's late." He lifted Yuki so Yuugi could pull the blankets down before he laid her back down. Yami removed his shirt, socks and belt, while Yuugi only took his own belt off. They laid on either side of Yuki, nuzzled against her as Yami's third eye began to shine softly.  
-  
-  
-  
-

_ The deep desert surrounded them, still warm despite the sunset. A small Bedouin tent lay nearby in the shelter of one large dune, smoke rising gently from the peak. Yami called out politely at the entrance, and receiving no answer, pulled the cloth aside._

_ She laid on a silken bed of cushions, strands of emeralds and pearls twined through her ruddy locks. Her eyes had been outlined with kohl, as had her lips, further enhancing the exotic atmosphere. Her skin glistened in the lamplight with the oils that had been rubbed into it, and she was wearing a garment that left very little to the imagination. _

_ What she wore was the same pale shade of spring green that shone within her eyes, and so thin as to be nearly transparent. A thin belt of gold and emeralds shimmered around her waist, a glittering ruby nestled within her navel to complete her costume. She stirred, stretching seductively as her eyes, dark with her desire, opened slightly._

_ She rose, first arching back as she sat, then stepped barefoot around them, trailing her fingers across their shoulders. Her diaphanous skirt swirled seductively around her as she moved. She twirled before Yuugi when she'd completed the circle and began to dance. He swallowed hard as her hips undulated suggestively. Part of her skirt had come away, he shivered as the cool thin material was slid across the back of his neck. 'It's a challenge Aibou. The longer you can resist her, the more respect you will gain.'_

_ Yuugi gulped again, his breaths coming in small quiet gasps as she brushed against him several times in her dance. He blushed, his eyes closed, and a small squeak escaped as he vanished with a quiet 'pop'._

_ She turned to Yami with a predatory smile and circled him, trailing yet another veil behind her. The wisp of sheer material caught on his shoulder, but she walked on, leaving it to hang there. She began her dance once more, undulating her hips first slowly, then quickly, more and more suggestively as the dance continued, her lips parted softly with her efforts._

_ His pants became tight as she brushed against him several times before spinning away. Another veil dropped as he watched her return. She pressed against him, thrusting her hips against his thigh before sliding down to rest at his feet._

_ He lifted her back up, then she reached up and pulled him into a passionate, searing kiss. Her hands had been busy while he'd held her close, unfastening his leather pants and slipping inside to stoke the fire...  
-  
-  
_

Yuugi woke slowly and uncomfortably. He could hear Yami's quickened breathing, and in the soft glow of the moonlight, could make out the light blush on Yami's cheeks. He rested, wakeful next to Yuki, wondering what would happen next and replaying her dance in his mind. He eased out of his clothes, pushing everything out of the bed. Wearing only his boxers now, he turned back to the sleeping pair, the link nearly humming with their shared arousal.  
-  
-

_ She was dreaming, had in fact, slipped into the dream after Malik's dare. She guided the dream into a fantasy, pleased when Yuugi and Yami both entered her tent. Yami's quick assessment of the situation had amused her, and this meant that his experience would make him more of a challenge. Yuugi's feelings toward her would weaken him against this particular test, and as she danced, was not surprised when he escaped both her and the dream._

_ Yami was going to be difficult, but once he surrendered... She watched him when she spun away before draping a sheer veil over his shoulder. He stood stiffly, arms crossed over his chest as he watched her. His subtle actions proof that he was not unaffected by her. She pressed up against him wantonly, rubbing herself against his thigh to relieve some of her own tension. It had nearly come to a contest of wills; who would break first. She slid down along his leg to lie in a heap at his feet. He had won once again. _

_ But she would have revenge! When he lifted her to her feet, she pulled him into the most passionate kiss she could muster. His hands held her to him, thrust through her hair and around her waist for support. She took the opening to unbutton his pants and slide her hands inside._

_ She surrendered to his tongue as her hand wrapped about his shaft, his gasp a pleasure to inhale. Stroking him gave her more to enjoy and he soon left her kisses to tilt his head back. He shivered as her searching hands exposed him, sliding the leather down._

_ His passion-glazed eyes met hers as she knelt before him and slowly traced the tip of his erection with her tongue. He groaned as she slowly pulled him into her mouth, quaked as she began slowly stroking him. _

_ She could sense him beginning to lose control as he began to thrust into her mouth, insistent that her painfully slow snail's pace increase. She humored him, stroking slightly faster than a crawl. His hands fisted in her hair to take control and speed her along, when he suddenly pulled away from her and vanished. His shouted, breathless "No!" causing her to smile and slip from the dream as well...  
_

* * *

A.N. -- ::Fanning herself:: Did it get hot in here or is it just me? And the dare hasn't even been completed yet!   
Pharaoh's Angel, thank you. My finger is much better! Just a bruise where I'd pressed the cut skin flap back down, and it doesn't hurt anymore.  
Out of sheer curiosity, is the American Voice Actor who portrays Yami the same one who does Knuckles from SonicX? The two sound amazingly familiar!  



	20. Tomerumasen

Warning: Same as before, if you're not old enough to watch an R movie, skip this chapter, and the next one too....

Pharaoh's Angel, have fun at camp! ::bows deeply to all reviewers:: Arigatoo Gozaimasu!

-

-

-

* * *

Yami awoke extremely uncomfortable and very aroused. His eyes opened to meet Yuugi's over Yuki's sleeping form. Yuugi's eyes were sleepy as if he'd been waiting for some time. His mental voice, though fatigued, still conveyed his curiosity. 'deha?' (well?)

Yuki sighed, her eyes opening to view the two of them, a small smirk on her face as she stretched. She knew they watched her, knew, since they were here, that they had been _there_. Inside her dream, her fantasy. One she'd secretly held since shortly after she had met them, and here Malik handed it to her on a silver platter. She only wished could dance like that in real life!

She turned to Yami, pressed her lips to his in a brief hungry kiss, then turned to Yuugi. She threaded her fingers through his hair as she kissed him, his hands returning the gesture through her own. Her hands wandered, encountering no resistance. His breath quickened, gasping as her fingers touched several sensitive areas. His hands seemed fascinated with her hair while he kissed her slowly, savoring her taste. His link to Yami was wide open, thrumming with their shared arousal. It was Yami who moaned as she slipped beneath Yuugi's waistband and loosened his last remaining garment to reveal the heat within.

Yuugi's sweet gasp pulled the air from her mouth. Yami watched, his and Yuugi's sighs of pleasure becoming synchronized. Yuugi tugged at her dress, suddenly wanting no barriers of any kind between them. Yami agreed to his silent pleading as well, slipping off the bed to shed his clothes and watch Yuki begin to remove hers.   
She knelt on the bed and undid her braid, her long red hair falling down her back to form a small puddle behind her knees. She tugged her hemline out from where she had knelt on it and slowly, slowly, lifted it over her head. Then Yami was behind her, his skin dark compared to hers as he helped her remove her dress. Yuugi hastily removed his boxers the rest of the way then knelt before her and kissed her. Yami had his arms around her, cupping a breast with one hand and rubbing it lightly against Yuugi's.

Her hands went to Yuugi's shoulders as he kissed down one side of her neck and Yami latched onto the sensitive skin just below her ear on the opposite side. One hand left to thrust itself into Yami's hair as she moaned softly.

Yuugi held onto Yuki's shoulder, his other hand clutching at Yami's to pull them all closer together. He gasped as Yami lightly pinched his nipple before guiding Yuki's to circle the sensitized area.

Yami turned them slowly, then pushed Yuugi back a bit and pressed Yuki down lightly. She kissed her way down Yuugi until she was on hands and knees, open to Yami and caressing Yuugi's length with her mouth and tongue. She moaned as Yami inserted a finger to fondle her in synchrony with her stroking of Yuugi. Yuugi arched back as she picked up her pace, pulling him towards the brink. Yami watched, inserting another finger, and soliciting another quiet moan of pleasure from Yuki. The vibration from her soft cry was too much for Yuugi, he fell back, collapsing on the bed as he came.

Yami held onto her hips as Yuugi pulled away, positioning himself behind her and entering slowly. Yuki clutched at the sheets, the intense pleasure as he began to fill and stretch her caused her to cry out. Yami paused a moment, then withdrew when he felt her intact barrier.

He turned her, tumbling her to the bed to lay partially atop her. "You're a virgin?"

"Hai..." Her eyes, half-lidded with her passion, reminded him of how she'd looked in the dream. She rubbed up against him, twined her arms around his shoulders and gave him an ardent kiss. Yuugi's eyes had opened wide at Yami's question. Then he found he couldn't tear his gaze away from the scene unfolding next to him.

Yami had partially entered her again, teasing them both by keeping only his tip inside. "Do you want this? We can stop...right now..."

She gazed up into his eyes and breathed. "Iie, tomerumasen..."

He thrust into her swiftly then, her cry as she tore swallowed by his kisses. He kissed her until he felt her relax, adjusting to his presence. "Itoshii...gomen yo..."

"Daijoubou..." She arched as he set the rhythm and the pace, inexorably pulling her towards something wonderful. It was there, just out of her reach... She could feel herself stretching... stretching towards...

Yuugi watched. Yuki's soft cries and moans would have aroused him if he'd had more time to recover. As it was, the two of them were an erotic sight. Yami increased his pace as he felt her begin to spasm around him, her loud cry as she climaxed pulled him after her into his own.

He fell over her, holding himself up with his arms, his head hanging down as he caught his breath. Yuki combed her fingers tiredly through his hair, also sending a loving smile towards Yuugi. His face was flushed, eyes sleepy but content as he gazed back, then suddenly blinked confusedly. 'Shower Aibou.'

"Huh?" Yami's tired sending had startled him. Yuki's fingers slowly stilled, fell from Yami's hair one by one to the bed.

'We should clean up, and I think Yuki would enjoy a bath.' Yami sounded sleepier the longer he spoke.

' 'ami,' Yuugi yawned, now barely awake. 'have to wait... In th' mornin'....'

Yami saw Yuugi's eyes drift closed and looked down at Yuki, her face already peaceful and relaxed. He smiled, chuckling softly. They would clean up together in the morning. He laid beside her, Yuugi on her other side, and swiftly joined them in dreamless sleep.

* * *

Tomeru – to stop (something) I hope I conjugated this correctly... Tomerumasen (or is it tomemasen?) for don't stop.

Itoshii – beloved

Gomen yo - I'm very sorry

Daijoubou – It's/I'm ok/all right

* * *

I liked the image I have of the three of them together, with Yuki in the middle while Yuugi was kissing her...

Please feel free to correct me and prevent the mangling of the Japanese language. I am trying to teach myself, and can't seem to get the hang of conjugating verbs...


	21. Bathroom

**A.N. --** In response to Bitter Green Tea, who commented about the first scene with Yuugi and Yami warming up Yuki with body heat:  
This is a valid, but outdated method of warming someone who has become very cold. I should know, I've done this, had it done to me. Effective, in mild cases where the core temperature has not dropped yet, and fun (especially when you know the person). Figured Yuugi had a very large heart, and would help out.  
Should they have taken her to a hospital? Probably, the hospital would have given her warm blankets and most likely have sent her back home. I worked in a hospital for 10 years, and saw a lot. People in Yuki's condition were usually checked over, warmed up, and sent home or someplace else warm with company.  
Did she have frostbite? No. Her toenails/skin were bluish from the cold (due to underlying veins becoming visible), frostbite turns the skin black. It's awful to see, but the person I talked to said that it was surprisingly not painful after a while (the nerves had died).  
Finally, I want to thank you sincerely for being my first reviewer to take me up on my offer of "Read, review, criticize constructively". I try to write things I know at least a little about, but perhaps I could have explained her situation better than I did.

::bows deeply:: Arigatoo Gozaimasu!

**Everyone Else: Warning:**As the rating for the story is still **R**, if you're not old enough to watch one in the theatres, skip this chapter! (although it's less than the prior chapter...)

* * *

"What is it with everyone this morning?" Ishizu strode restlessly about the Manor fuming. Mokuba and Jounouchi had left early this morning to go cross-country skiing, Kaiba had risen even earlier, secluding himself in his office and locking the door. Everyone else seemed to be sleeping late today. Well, mornings like this were rare, she should enjoy it while the quiet lasted.

Malik and Marik, she was sure, were nursing hangovers from last night. There was no telling how much alcohol they had consumed before she had reached them and cut them off. When Yami had asked for her help with the two men, he'd also mentioned something about Yuugi needing his help with Yuki. Ishizu fervently hoped that what she and Yuki had discussed the other day had helped. Sighing, Ishizu went into the living room to read.  
-  
-

Ryou groaned, barely able to move due to Ryu's arm about his waist. Ryu lay next to him quietly snoring. He was exhausted from the night before, and was amused to see that the bed still stood. He listened carefully, and hearing how quiet the Manor still was, he cuddled up next to Ryu and tumbled back into sleep.

  
-  
-  
Bright late-morning sunlight fell across Yuugi's face. He squinted painfully and pulled the curtains closed again, waiting patiently for the after-image to vanish.

'Aibou?' He turned to see Yami sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing his eyes sleepily.

'Morning Yami.'

'Ohayoo. Shower? I'll carry Yuki, she's likely to be sore.' He watched as Yuugi quickly pulled his pants on before proceeding down the hall to one of Kaiba's large bathrooms, leaving doors open in his wake. Yami rose, pulled on his own pants, then lifted Yuki bundled in a blanket. She stirred drowsily at the strange sensation. "Shhhh..."

He held her until she was still once more then carried her into the bathroom, kicking the door closed as an afterthought. Kaiba's bathroom, at least this one, was huge. That was the only way to describe a room that resembled a public bath. An enormous tub dominated the right side of the room, steam rising slowly from its surface. He spotted Yuugi at the showers in back, already under a warm spray, and took Yuki over.

Yuugi turned to rinse his hair and saw Yami. "I thought maybe we should shower first."

He helped untangle Yuki from the blankets Yami had wrapped her in. She stirred against Yami again when he entered the spray, but the warm water soothed sore muscles and she was still very tired. She relaxed, eyes closed, slowly becoming aware of who and what was around her. Strong arms supported her, holding her upright while soap was gently used by another pair.

Her eyes fluttered open as the world spun about and she felt herself being lowered into much warmer water. A splash, then Yuugi's arms went about her just before Yami released her to take his own shower. Yuugi smiled as she hugged him. "Ohayoo Yuki. How are you?"

"Just fine. Arigatoo." She ducked under the water briefly to rinse the rest of her hair. Soon her hair had spread out under the surface of the water, swirling in the gentle currents. She apologized to Yami when he tried to find a way into the bath near them without stepping on it. Attempting to control the fine spidery strands was futile, so she wound up re-braiding it with Yuugi's help. She'd climbed completely out by the time the braid was complete, and slipped back in at their insistence. Her eyes met Yami's when he spoke.

"Are you all right?"

"You mean, about last night?" She felt her face heat, and at his nod, answered. "Hai."

She looked down, unable to hold his gaze, then glanced up when she felt them move next to her. She found herself in the middle of a hug, happily squished between the two males. Since she happened to be facing Yuugi, she kissed him, gasping softly into his mouth as Yami's hands began to roam. She moaned as he stroked a sensitive nipple, Yuugi taking advantage of her distraction to taste her as they kissed. Yuugi's hands wandered now, caressing over Yami's when they met, then continuing on. Yuki shivered, her senses dimming as they petted and aroused her. She was turned around, Yami initiating a deep kiss as Yuugi nibbled along her neck and shoulder, playing gently with one breast.

She heard the door bang open, the three of them turning dark eyes to see Ryu carrying Ryou. He paused for a moment, murmuring into Ryou's ear as he carried him back to the showers. "You three forgot to lock the door."

Ryu returned to lower a now clean Ryou into the bath. He shut and locked the door, then went to shower before joining his hikari. He slipped unashamedly into the tub and pulled Ryou over into his lap before asking "Better?"

"Hai koibito." Came the quiet answer.

"Marik's going to have a lot to answer for."

"I think we might actually be in agreement for once, Tomb Robber." Yuki gazed at the other pair, partially shielded by Yami.

"And here I thought it would snow in Egypt before we ever would Pharaoh." Ryu spoke as he searched, then handle something under the water. Ryou sighed, then leaned back to rest his head on the other's shoulder.

"Tomb Robber? Pharaoh?" Yuki's voice was quiet, but clearly heard.

"Long story." Yuugi whispered back. "I'll tell you later."

"We should wait awhile Ryu. After all, 'Revenge is a dish best served cold.' I want ours to be like ice." Yami's cold tone sent a shiver down Yuki's spine.

"Agreed. Besides, I wasn't hurt, and Ryou enjoyed himself." Ryu's eyes went back to his hikari. Ryou's eyes were closed now, a flush spread across his cheeks as Ryu continued toying with something beneath the water.

"Ryu, is this really the time to be doing that?" Yuugi's voice cracked a bit as he suddenly realized what was going on.

"None better." Ryu winked and smiled. "Now you know why we take so long. Didn't we catch you three having a little fun earlier too?"

Yuugi blushed hotly then, as did Yuki, and even Yami had a pink tinge to his cheeks.

"Well, don't let us stop you!" Ryu glanced back down as Ryou moaned softly, oblivious to the conversation. "You're certainly not going to stop ours!"

Yuki turned away blushing furiously. Yuugi did the same a moment later. The waves pulsating rhythmically against the tub's edge, and Ryou's quiet gasps told them exactly what was happening behind them. She turned to glance over her shoulder at them, curious. Ryou had slipped off Ryu's shoulder, his pale hair trailing in the water as he arched back in ecstasy. It was a stimulating sight when Ryou shuddered in Ryu's arms, his cry echoing off the tile walls.

She had unconsciously edged up against Yami, his arms going about her as he watched the pair. 'Aibou?'

'...hai?'

'Would you like it if Yuki or I did that to you?' Yami sounded curious.

'Yami!' Yuugi gasped, his astonishment plain as he gaped at Yami. Yami watched over Yuki's head, eyes half-lidded, gazing speculatively back at him. Their eyes slid back to the pair, where Ryu was now placing kisses in Ryou's hair. Ryou looked a little embarrassed.

Yami placed a kiss in Yuki's hair, drawing lightly down her spine with his fingers until she shivered delicately. 'I'm sure she wouldn't mind aibou.'

Yuki shuddered again, resting her forehead against his chest. The shivers Yami created set her skin a tingle, making her extraordinarily sensitive. She relaxed, enjoying the sensations he was creating in her. "Ee... ...hai..."

'Now I _know_ she wouldn't mind aibou.' Yami smiled at Yuugi again, his chin nestled on Yuki's crown. Since Yuugi hesitated, Yami reached over to involve him in a gentle hug, Yuki still between them.

Yuugi sighed as he leaned into the hug. He was finding out that Yami was very open-minded when it came to intimacy. Yuki struggled a bit as she was squished just a little too long. Yami stepped back, then leaned down to capture her lips. Heat rose within her from his lips' caresses, she didn't think she could ever get enough. The water swirled around her as Yami pulled Yuugi's arms around, their fingers brushing lightly against her sensitive nipples. His sudden surge of renewed excitement pulled Yuugi along with a quiet groan. Yami's hand slid slowly down her back to brush against his hikari gently.

Yuugi didn't react, his eyes were locked on the sight of the Bakuras. They had, in a manner, switched places. Ryu now sat on the edge of the bath, leaning back onto his elbows, his head flung back. Yami gently turned Yuki until she could see too.

Seeing Yuugi's fascination, and feeling very bold, she turned to him and whispered. "Would you like that?"

Yuugi turned to her, eyes wide but closing as she kissed him. She leaned against him, the water swirling and enhancing their movements. The only thing preventing them from toppling under the water were Yami's arms about them both. "Kimi hoshigamasu." Came Yuugi's fervent whisper.

* * *

Kimi - 'you', as a male to a female (husband/wife?) would say.

hoshigaru – to desire, want, covet hoshigamasu – present tense(?) if I conjugated correctly...

The sentence would be Watashi wa kimi hoshigamasu. Or, I want you. (Agian, if I haven't mangled it.)


	22. Epilogue

Six months later, Yuugi came bounding back into the game shop, landing heavily against Yami as he waved a postcard. He was a bit breathless, as he'd run the entire way home from the Post Office. "She's coming home Yami! Yuki is coming back! Yay!"

Yami smiled indulgently down at Yuugi. Their girlfriend had left to visit Ireland and her mother's family five months ago. He was glad she was finally returning, they both had missed her, Yuugi especially. Letters had been frequently exchanged, but it was still hard being so far away from those you cared about.

He rescued the postcard just before Yuugi bounded away again on a happy high. Yuugi was already planning a 'welcome-home' dinner and what they would wear, if they'd get her flowers and a myriad of other tiny details.

Yami turned the card over, noticing the postmark and the letter's date. _Ah, Aibou?_

_ Yes?_ A thumping noise came from above.

_ Judging by the dates..._ Yami began hesitantly.

_ Yes?!?_ More thumps, louder...

_ She's been home a week now..._

_ NANI?!?!?!_

Yami winced against the shriek and sudden surge of panic, then chuckled as Yuugi childishly swore through their link. _Now, now Aibou. Why don't you just call her?_

_ Nani? Hai!_ More thumping came from above before he heard Yuugi run down the stairs. "Sorry Ojiisan! Just figured out Yuki's been home a week and I haven't called!!"

"Yuugi! Slow down! You don't want to..." A loud crash was heard. "...break anything..."

"Hai, Shiroiro-san? Yuugi desu. Yuki-chan wa uchi ni imasu?" (Is Yuki at home?) He was so excited, he was hopping from foot to foot. "She's gone out? Where?"

Yami turned to answer the shop door as the buzzer rang. Yuugi sounded disappointed as he said good-bye to Yuki's father. "Arigatoo Shiroiro-san. Bye."

Yuugi replaced the receiver. "Yami, she's gone out somewhere to meet somebody!" Yuugi sounded profoundly sad. "What if she's found someone else? What if she doesn't like us anymore?"

"Aishiteru Yuugi-chan." She smothered a laugh at the surprised look on his face, but Yami laughed out loud.

"Gotcha!" He mocked fear as Yuugi glared at him, then braced as Yuugi barreled into them for an enthusiastic three-way hug. "We're glad you're home."

"I'm glad to be home too." She kissed both of them, then pulled out three small velvet boxes. "I hope I picked the right sizes!"

She looked inside briefly, then handed one to each of the young men before her. The third she kept for herself. Butterflies rioted in her stomach, and she placed one hand on her abdomen to quiet the nervous shivers beginning there. "My great-aunt bought these for me after I'd told her about you two. These are Claddagh rings."

Yuugi and Yami opened their boxes to reveal golden rings. Two hands clasped a heart beneath a crown. "They're beautiful Yuki!"

"There's a beautiful legend that goes along with them as well. The symbol of the hands, heart and crown was originally the symbol of the "Fishing Kings of Claddagh" but didn't appear on a ring until the 17th century. An Irishman was kidnapped by Slavers the week he was to marry, and sold to a Moorish goldsmith. The man did well in his new trade, and designed a ring like this for his lost love. His freedom finally came years later when William III gained the throne of England and negotiated for all his subjects' release from slavery.

The Moor offered the man his Daughter and half his fortune for the Irishman to remain and work for him, but the man declined and returned to Ireland. When he finally reached Claddagh, he discovered his fiancée had remained unmarried, faithfully awaiting his return. He gave her the ring and they were quickly married, living off his new-learned trade as a goldsmith." Yuugi wiped a small tear away from his eye.

"The hands signify friendship, the heart love, and the crown loyalty or faithfulness. When you wear it like this..." She took their rings from the boxes and placed them on their right ring fingers, heart turned towards their wrists. "it means you're already seeing someone. Heart towards your fingertips, and you're free to look."

"And what if it's worn like this?" Yami took Yuki's from her box and placed it on her left hand's ring finger, heart towards her wrist. Yuki blushed, her breath quickening.

"Um...It would mean I'm....happily married, with the love and friendship lasting forever, never separating." She spoke quietly, looking down at the ground, at their six feet. She couldn't make herself look up at Yuugi when he stepped next to her and hugged her.

"Aishiteru Yuki." Yuugi said quietly. Yami joined them a moment later, his longer arms enveloping the pair. Yuki leaned into their warmth, tears slipping silently from the corners of her eyes.

And life went on...

* * *

I know, a lame ending... but it does leave wiggle room for a sequel. I've been given a request for a YGO/PTO songfic story (complete opera) that I'm giving serious thought to, and didn't want to leave this open, although I felt it ended nicely when Yuugi said he wanted Yuki.  
  
There's really a LOT going on in my life right now, and I'm losing interest in many of my hobbies. It's August, and since my Grandmother died, August has always been a rough month. I'm still writing though, just don't have as much time online like I used to...  
Take care everyone!  



End file.
